SuperCharmed
by Sokasato
Summary: With time running out for his brother and his powers coming and going, Sam Winchester’s at his limit. Until he meets Chris Halliwell, his new whitelighter. WyattChris and eventual DeanSam.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. SORRY.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

_**Authors**_: Hskasato and DarkCKS

A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over

_**Authors note**_: This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

_**Pairings**_: Chris/Wyatt, eventually Sam/Dean

We dedicate this fic to Judy who was our first fan to comment!

SUPERCHARMED!!

**PROLOGUE**

"Sam, duck!" Dean yelled as he fired the shotgun just inches from his brother's head. Sam hit the ground with a thud and came up spitting dirt from a recently dug grave.

"You couldn't have given me a bit more warning!" Sam yelled at his trigger happy older brother.

"Oh sorry, next time I'll just let it push you into a grave. My bad bro."

Sam mumbled under his breath a comeback his dad would have smacked him for. If he were still alive.

"I heard that," Dean said, his voice filled with something that sounded very much like laughter.

"Bite me."

"Maybe later," he said with that cocky grin Sam hated (not really, it was sexy he silently admitted to himself,) and every woman on the earth seemed to love.

Pulling himself to his feet and brushing grime off his jeans Sam refused to rise to his brother's bait. "Can we just do this shit and leave?"

"Hey, you're the one who was lying on th-"

Sam turned in time to see his brother get lifted off his feet and dragged across the cemetery by an unseen force and crashed into the abandoned shed where they parked the Impala nearby.

"Dean!! No!" Sam rushed to him, picking him up gently and assessing his wounds.

"Dean?!!"

Dean coughed up blood, choking on the gritty dust coating his throat.

Sam placed Dean down and stood up looking around for the demon, shotgun in hand. He heard a noise behind him and turned around in time to see the demon materialize. Sam's eyes darken, almost to black as he shot at the demon but it evaded. A growl escaped his throat.

Somehow sensing the demon's next move he shot just as it rematerialized in front of him. The demon let out a painful shriek as the rock salt merely stung it. It lunged straight for Sam, not noticing the pitch black in his eyes.

Sam's hand came up and caught the demon by its throat, shocking it. His lips curved up into a dark smirk.

"Don't touch what is mine."

His voice held a touch of darkness, eyes promising a painful death. In the blink of an eye the demon let out a wail as it's body began to glow a hot lava red before it was reduced to ash. Sam fell back onto the floor panting, a headache already forming.

"Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes and quickly rushed over to Dean. "Dean! Oh my God, are you okay?!" He quickly inspected his older brother further, noticing the many cuts and the growing pool of blood beneath him. This was not good.

Another surge of anger welled up inside of Sam but another part - the frightened part - pushed it down.

Dean slowly lifted his head, weak, spent. "I'm… fine…" Eyes roll up into his head as he passed out from all the pain.

"Dean!!"

Forcing himself to move Sam grabbed Dean and dragged him over to the Impala and placed him in the backseat. He quickly slid into the driver's seat, started the car and began to drive to the hospital. He cursed when he couldn't remember if there was one nearby or not. _Don't worry Dean. I'm not gonna let you die. I'm not_, he reassured himself.

He got lucky and found a local hospital about five miles down the road. The doctors immediately took Dean in and told Sam to wait. Feeling helpless, Sam slid down the wall and held his head in his hands, praying that his brother would be alright and make it through. He didn't even want to think how he'd go on without him.

Sam let his tears fall.

* * *

Chris stared at the Elders with a raised brow. He had been home doing some research in the Book of Shadows when he'd been summoned by the people upstairs. Annoyed he'd come with the intention of telling them to kiss his ass when they dropped a bomb on him. 

"You're giving me a charge?" he asked for the second time.

A dark haired Elder nodded his head. "Yes Chris. It is time you started living up to your whitelighter powers."

Chris hated it when they referred to his magic as two separate things. He had the power to heal, move things with his mind, he was good with potions and he could blow things up! Okay maybe freeze them but his mom was working with him on it. Blowing things up just didn't come naturally to him.

"It won't take much of your time considering you are not attending any Colleges or working at Magic School like your father," the red haired Elder said.

_Who the hell do they think they are?!_ Chris thought to himself. He pushed his anger back as he clenched a fist.

"And just where is this charge of mine?"

The Elders glanced at each other.

_That's never a good thing_. Chris steeled himself.

"That's the tricky part," the dark haired Elder said. "He moves around a lot."

"Why?"

"You're charge isn't the normal type," the redhead continued. "As a matter of fact your mind should be linking to his at any moment with all his information."

"What? His?" Chris suddenly winced as his mind and his charge's linked. He could feel the fear, pain, concern, sadness and boiling anger coming from him. _This feels familiar._

He straightened. "I'll leave now."

The Elders smiled.

"We thought you might. His name is Samuel Winchester. Good luck."

"Blessed Be," the dark hared one said.

Chris orbed to his room without replying, something all Elders got use to when dealing with his family. He grabbed his pack from under the bed, opened it and went around his room grabbing what he thought he'd need, clothes mostly.

Wyatt was walking by when he sensed his brother orbing back. Not bothering to knock he went into the room and frowned when he saw Chris rushing to pack.

"And where do you think you're running off too?" he asked.

"Nebraska," Chris answered, moving around his brother to get to his closet. "They gave me a charge."

Wyatt grew confused. "What? They gave you a- What does that have to do with you packing? You can orb there can't you?!"

Chris glared at him. "I'm going to be traveling with him and it's easier this way. Move."

He pushed Wyatt out of his way, placing the last of his items in his bag and zipped it closed.

Wyatt immediately heard 'him' and reached out to grab Chris' arm. "Wait damn you! Who the hell is this guy? What's the hurry!" He glared just as strongly.

Chris yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. "What's it to you? Shouldn't you be focusing on your upcoming nuptials? And I don't know anything about him except that I need to get to him right now!"

All of a sudden Wyatt realized why Chris was acting so moody. His little brother had walked in the living room as he was telling his parents that the Elders had seen it fit that he get married soon. He'd jokingly told his mom he was looking forward to finally settling down and start a family of his own when he felt his brother's glare and turned just in time to see Chris orb away in a huff.

"Fine," he said. "But make sure to come back because we're not done talking," Wyatt turned to leave.

Before he could open the door he heard Chris. "Yes, we are."

Chris orbed to an empty alley behind the hospital and walked in. Using his new link, he let his feet guide him to the ICU where a brown haired young man sat slumped against the wall. Chris took a deep breath.

"Sam Winchester?"

Startled Sam glanced up. He had blood all over his arms and his shirt, and his face was streaked with tears, cutting clean streaks through dirt and more red smears. Sam's first thought was, '_Isn't he a bit young to be a doctor?_' but instead he asked, "Who are you?"

Chris chuckled. "Definitely not a doctor though my dad was back in WWII. My name's Chris Halliwell and I'm here to help you."

Sam's eyes narrowed. '_Did he just read my mind?_' he wondered.

"Help?" Sam knew he sounded stupid but he was too tired, too hurt, and too scared to care.

Chris sighed and stared into his eyes. "You may or may not believe me but I was sent here to help guide you. Plus I may be able to help your brother."

Sam briefly wondered if this kid was crazy but then again his life was full of crazies. And then his brain finally comprehended Chris' last sentence. He practically jumped on Chris. "You can help Dean?! How?! I'll do anything!!"

Not too long ago the doctor had come up to him and explained to Sam that they had done everything they could. The rest was up to Dean.

Chris nodded. "Take me to your brother."

Sam stood up and led the way to Dean's room. He didn't know why he trusted Chris so much (since he met him 5 minutes ago) but something inside of him felt that he could. They reached Dean's room and Sam winced at how many cables were hooked up to his brother and he felt like crying again. Instead he went to Dean's side and took his brother's hand in his.

"Dean… please… don't go…" he whispered softly.

Immediately Chris felt something more going on but didn't comment. Instead he went to Dean's other side and looked him over with a critical eye.

"Not good. He's already lost too much blood," Chris muttered to himself. He glanced out the door and waited as a nurse passed by then lifted his hands and held them over Dean.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Healing him."

Chris glanced at the door which promptly shut and locked itself. Sam's eyes widened but they damn near popped out when Chris' hands started glowing gold. Those glowing hands moved up and down Dean's broken body, healing every wound. In a matter of seconds all of Dean's injuries were healed.

"Dean!" Sam's grip on Dean's hand tightened at the miracle.

Dean's eyes open slowly. "Sammy?"

"I'm right here!" Sam held back his tears and let out a cry of relief when his brother turned green eyes to him. At the sight of his miraculously healed brother he completely forgot Chris was still in the room. "How you feeling?"

"Like I lost a bet with King Kong," Dean smiled slightly but then he noticed Chris and tensed. "Sam?"

Sam looked at where Dean was staring and remembered. "It's okay Dean. We can trust this guy. His name is Chris." Sam swallowed as he locked eyes with his brother. "He saved your life. He-he said he was here to guide me?"

At that Sam released his hold on his brother and turned to Chris for a full explanation. He didn't even have to look to know Dean was doing the same.

Chris leaned against the wall. "This could take a while but the basics are simple. I'm a witch/whitelighter. I've got powers and one, as Sam saw, was healing. That's my whitelighter side. I'm here to guide Sam on how to use his powers."

Dean frowned. "He don't have any powers unless you're talking about his psychic ones."

"That's only one of his powers," Chris said, eyes locking with Dean. "When you made that deal, you brought him back. You also unlocked powers that were being held back until he was ready to use them, thanks to a certain yellow-eyed demon. So now he has to learn to control them or he'll end up just like the demon you killed."

Sam stiffened. He never told anyone about what he saw in his vision with the demon. He hoped to keep it from Dean.

Unconsciously he stepped away from his brother.

Dean's hand hot out and grabbed his arm. "Sam? What's he talking about?"

Chris glanced at Sam, almost apologetically.

Sam roughly pulled his arm away. "It's nothing!" He turned to glare at Chris. "It's nothing." He walked out of the room and pulled Chris with him to talk in private.

The tiredness and fear left him to be replaced by anger. He slammed Chris against a hallway as soon as they were far enough from the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, his eyes flashing black for an instant.

Chris stared back at him calmly, although inside he winced as the eyes brought up a painful memory for him. "I told you, I'm here to help you and if you don't control these powers you'll end up hurting a lot of people. Like your brother!"

The thought of hurting Dean with his powers stopped Sam cold.

Chris pushed Sam off of him and glared. "Believe me, I know what it's like to hurt the ones you care for and I'll be damned if I let that happen to you and your brother." His green eyes softened slightly. "You've got a huge burden that'll crush you if you don't let someone help you Sam. Let me help you."

Sam closed his eyes, thoughtfully. He knew how dangerous his powers could be remembering how he easily killed the demon. It was a power similar to that of the demon that killed their mother. If Dean ever found out…

"… Okay. Okay." He stared at Chris. "Just… where did you come from?" he asked.

Chris grinned. "California."

Sam blinked then let out a small chuckle and shook his head in disbelief.

At that moment Chris felt that with time and lots of patience Sam would come to trust him on his own and let him in. But for now he'd take it slow to gain his charge's trust. "Lets get back to your brother cause I know he's going to want to interrogate me."

Sam nodded. "Just one thing," he turned and stared seriously into Chris' eyes. "You know don't you?"

Chris nodded.

"Thought so. Let me tell Dean about my demon blood on my own time."

Chris thought for a moment. If it were him he would rather tell Wyatt than have some stranger do it. "Fine. But if a situation comes up where it's out of your control and he needs to know then I will tell him. For now I can erase that part of our conversation and be careful about it in the future."

"Deal!" Sam said grateful.

They went back to the room only to find Dean already dressed and ready to go.

"Dean!" Sam says in a what-the-hell-are-you-doing tone. "You should be resting!"

"I ain't staying here when there ain't nothing wrong with me," Dean said pulling his jacket on. "Lets go Sam."

Sam mentally cursed his brother and his hotheadedness. "Dean, wait! Chris is coming with us!"

Dean stopped at the door and turned slowly to his brother. "What?"

Chris grabbed his bag and waited behind Sam, letting him deal with Dean who currently reminded him a lot about Wyatt.

Sam took a deep breath, sensing Dean going into overprotective mode. "Listen Dean, before you go all ballistic on me. Chris has been sent to help me develop my po-psychic abilities. I feel we can trust this guy. Besides, he healed you! He saved your life, Dean." _You owe him_.

Dean clenched his fists as he heard the unspoken words. He didn't trust Chris partly cause he didn't know him and because Sam did trust him. Turning he opened the door and paused.

"You two coming or what?" He walked out of the room.

"Nice guy," Chris deadpanned. "Reminds me of my brother. Blonde and bossy."

Sam sighed and followed Dean but not before muttering, "Great, just what this world needs, two Deans."

Chris chuckled as he followed behind Sam, bringing a grin to the younger Winchester's lips.

TBC….

Please read and review!!


	2. Angry Whitelighters and Jealous Brothers

_**Disclaimer**_: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

_**Authors**_: hskasato and DarkCKS

A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over 

_**Authors note**_: This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING:** THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** Wyatt\Chris and eventual Dean\Sam

**SuperCharmed**

**Chapter 01**

Chris was pissed. The three of them had just been on another hunt and this one had proved to be tricky. It seemed the spirit decided to play with them before appearing. Translation: they got their asses served to them on a silver platter. He managed to distract the spirit long enough for Dean to shoot it with the shot gun and Sam to say the incantation. He glanced down at his shirt and saw the holes in the side. He glared at Dean.

"You shot me on purpose!"

Dean's eyebrow lifted. "Oops."

Chris growled. "See if I heal your sorry ass again."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows feeling another migraine coming on. He almost regretted bringing Chris along. If only he'd known how much he and Dean were going to be bickering like children he would have said 'thanks, but no thanks.'

He wasn't aware that Chris had picked up on the stray thought as he scowled.

"Let's just get out of here before anything else jumps up and grabs us." The brothers could hear Chris mutter as he walked away from them. "Demons I can handle. Even the occasional god and evil overlord… what the hell was I thinking when I said yes?"

"Good idea," Sam says before Dean could utter another comeback.

Dean walked next to Sam with Chris leading the way back to the Impala. "We don't need Chris, Sam. We've been doing fine on our own."

Sam shook his head. "We need him Dean."

Chris had taught him more than he ever imagined. It was hard sneaking around with Chris just so the Whitelighter could train him. They had to do it when Dean went to gamble, drink or sleep. Yes, they had done fine on their own and Dean probably didn't need Chris. But he, Sam, did need Chris. Of course he couldn't tell Dean why…

To evade further conversation Sam quickly picked up the pace and left Dean behind him.

Dean muttered about bitchy brunettes and got in the car, started his baby up and pulled out of the cemetery.

Chris let his mind wander as he sat in the back behind Sam. He didn't mean to snap at Dean, this time, but he'd had a bad visit to Elderland when he had reported in a couple days ago.

_FLASHBACK _

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be back before you know it," Chris assured his friend. One of his eyebrows rose. "I can trust you to stay out of trouble for a few hours can't I?"

Sam smiled. "Sure, but I don't know about him." He inclined his head to Dean.

Chris snorted. "Him I know will get in trouble the minutes I leave."

"Bite me," Dean growled.

"Not my type. Call me if something happens. Later." He vanished in a cloud of sparkling lights.

The heavens, also known as 'Up There', was a pristine alabaster paradise. Corinthian columns stood on platforms, giving them the feeling of standing in for trees without foliage. Steps rose up to a large building with closed doors. Robed figures moved along in small groups in quiet conversation. Most of them were simply whitelighters, but a number of the Elders milled about amongst them. Nearly all of them spoke in the clicking language used by the whitelighters.

Chris appeared in a glow of blue and white orbs. Looking around, he felt a shiver go throughout his entire body, remembering a time when he had been held prisoner here. Rolling his shoulders and shaking his head to clear the memories he knew never happened to him, now, he walked pass the pillars and to a hall in the back. (A/N: This will be explained in future chapters.)

Here he headed to the familiar meeting room where most, if not all, dealings having to do with his family took place. Not bothering to knock he opened the door and found himself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned from where he had been leaning against a table, and jumped in surprise. "Chris? What are you doing here?" He silently looked over his brother to make sure he was okay.

Chris rolled his eyes in typical younger brother fashion. "I'm okay Wyatt. I have to report in." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Wyatt went back to leaning against the table again. What he really wanted to do was crush Chris against him, kiss him senseless and never let him go. Those two weeks without Chris had been the longest and loneliest ones Wyatt had ever been without him. He didn't like it.

Shifting foot to foot Chris drank in the sight of his brother from hooded eyes. Twenty-four year old Wyatt was broad shouldered, muscular, blonde and everyone's picture of the American "boy-next-door". But to Chris he looked hotter than hell. A small grin tugged at his lips. "What's been going on since I left?"

Wyatt stared at him. Chris was just as tall as him, although more lean with darker features inherited from their mother. Two years younger than him, Chris had their father's sea green eyes. Wyatt couldn't fight down a smirk when he caught his brother checking him out. He ran a hand through his blonde curls, knowing without looking that Chris' eyes would follow. "Oh you know the usual demon attacks. Mom going ballistic once she realized you were gone and then finding out you were on the road with two young men, one of which is a half demon."

"Don't call him that!" Chris glared at his brother.

"Then explain."

"No."

Wyatt scowled. Sometimes Chris could be such a hothead. Then again… that made him good in bed.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked instead.

"Waiting for whatever the Elders called me here for," Wyatt answered.

Chris waited a beat. "Knowing you, you probably demanded the Elders to tell you about my charge. If they didn't tell you then it's for a good reason. Just because he's got demon's blood doesn't make him a bad guy. It's a person's actions that define them."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Duh. My best friend is a demon. But I don't know anything about this 'Sam' guy."

"All you need to know is I'm his whitelighter and he's a good guy," Chris said, annoyed with his brother.

"Fine, I don't care anymore!" Wyatt, the more hotheaded one, began ignoring his brother's presence.

"IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WASTE MY TIME I'M LEAVING!" he shouted to the empty room and began walking to the doors.

Chris couldn't stop the smirk from showing in his voice. "I see you haven't changed at all." _At least this time around you're not a killer hell bent on ruling the world and making me your personal fuck toy_.

Wyatt stopped and turned, his voice like ice. "And what is that suppose to mean, my dear brother?"

He had just spent the last two weeks stopping powerful demons from assassinating him and his family, stopped his mother from blowing up elders, and spent two damn weeks constantly thinking of Chris and wondering if he was all fucking right or hurt somewhere! He didn't care how he sounded at the moment. He was ready to kill.

Chris managed not to let the shiver show. "You're just like mom that's all. Always needs the answers then and there, throws a fuss when things don't go your way." Straightens and stares his brother in the eye. "I don't know what's been going on here but I not going to be the one on the receiving end of your anger." _Again_.

Wyatt glared but knew Chris was right. Chris always had better control over his emotions thanks to his empathy. He decided just to get out there then and now before he continued to take out his frustration on his little brother. They both needed to cool down.

A hand landed on his arm as he stepped toward the door.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long week. I didn't mean to snap."

The words spilled out of Chris' mouth before he could stop them. He could never stand it when they fought and damn it he missed his brother. The two weeks with Sam and Dean had shown him just how close the two brothers were and how much they meant to each other.

Plus he wanted Wyatt. Badly.

That simple touch was all Wyatt needed before he pulled Chris fully against him. His entire body hummed with joy at the familiar warmth he had loved all his life. He buried his face in Chris' hair and whispered against his ear, "I'm sorry too, babe."

Chris felt a flutter in his stomach feeling the sheer maleness of his brother against his own body. He tilted his head back and gazed into Wyatt's gorgeous eyes, lit up from within with arousal.

"I can leave if you want me to?" Chris said, licking his lips. He smiled seeing Wyatt's eyes fixed on his lips.

And it wasn't what he said but the way he said and Wyatt couldn't help himself. "I want you," he returned huskily. Chris' face was lighting up, and it was worth the fighting to see that look in his eyes.

"You only have to ask," Chris whispered. Not being able to wait anymore, he lunge forward and slammed his lips to Wyatt's, feeling those strong hands reach up and catch his face in them.

Wyatt met the kiss head on, parting his lips and accepting the thrust of Chris' tongue, moaning deeply. The vibration stuttered through their kiss and Chris groaned back, loving in the taste of Wyatt on his tongue, the delicious warmth of his strong body pressed against his. His scent alone was making him hard.

Wyatt finally pulled away, tilting his head back as Chris took a deep panting breath, and then another, feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"Wow," Wyatt muttered, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

Chris didn't say anything, just pulled Wyatt closer until their bodies fit together. Chests pressing, one of Wyatt's legs thrust between Chris' so the younger witch almost straddled a broad thigh. And there, both of them hard, lower bodies thrusting gently even as they drew breath and gazed into each other's eyes.

"It's been so long," Wyatt sighed and Chris chuckled despite himself, enjoying the way Wyatt's chest felt pressed to his own. "Forever."

"I've only been gone two weeks." Chris pointed out, one hand tracing a path on Wyatt's back, stroking muscle and bone through cotton.

"Like I said, forever," Wyatt said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth. He turned into the kiss but Wyatt pulled back, teasing him.

"Wyatt," Chris pouted.

With a chuckle Wyatt pressed their lips together and Chris closed his mind, letting sensation after sensation sweep over him as Wyatt's mouth opened against his, trying to swallow him. Wyatt's hands were everywhere, pushing Chris' jacket off his shoulders, pulling his t-shirt up and Chris arched his back and cried out at the feel of those broad hands against his naked skin.

It seemed like they were about to rip each other's clothes off when they sense the Elders coming. Hastily the two brothers broke apart and stepped away from each other.

Chris had bent to pick his jacket up and glanced up as the Elder walked into the room. He grinned.

"Hey Wesley."

Wesley was the only Elder, besides his dad, that treated Chris as an equal and not as the son of a Charmed One. Fair haired and an easy going nature, it was no wonder he got along with most everyone in Chris' family.

Wesley smiled back. "Hello Chris. I trust everything went okay after that last hunt?"

Chris glanced at Wyatt then shrugged. "We're alive if that's what you mean."

Wesley chuckled. "It is."

Wyatt made sure to keep his face stony. He knew Chris wouldn't like it if he treated him like a baby in front of Wesley. Instead he filed the conversation away for another day. Maybe he should follow Chris one of these days… he wouldn't have to know.

"How is your charge fairing with you? Are you on good terms?" Wesley asked.

Wyatt noticed Chris' eyes brighten slightly. His scowl deepened.

"Oh yeah, we've got a lot in common. Plus I can actually have a decent conversation with someone who knows big words. Pisses his brother off too," Chris chuckled.

'_And what the hell does that mean?!_' Wyatt sent to Chris through their link. He made sure he didn't say it in an angry manner even if that's what he was feeling at the moment. The last thing he needed was for Chris to cut off their connection… again.

"That's wonderful. And how is Samuel's progress coming along?" Wesley asked.

'_Nothing, just that Sam's a smart guy who loves pissing his brother off. Sound familiar?'_ He mentally grinned at his brother before answering Wesley.

"It was slow at first but he catches on quick. He's just a bit scared of putting too much into some of the exercises I have him do but other than that it's coming along," Chris said.

Wesley nodded his head in approval. Chris was doing far better than he thought. He stilled for a moment sensing the approach of another Elder. But he knew this one was for Wyatt. It was time for Chris to take his leave, then again they were brother's and wouldn't leave each other's side.

Chris also sensed the other Elder approaching and unconsciously took a step closer to his brother as the door opened and in walked two Elders. Chris frowned. This didn't look good.

Wyatt sensed Chris' unease and subtly stepped protectively in front of him. Like Chris he could tell the news wasn't good.

Wesley bowed his head slightly. "Stanley. Howard. This is a surprise."

Howard, a tall and dark skinned man, nodded back. "Excuse us Wesley but we must speak with Wyatt in private."

Wyatt's brow furrowed in annoyance. He hated when the Elder's said something like that. "Anything you say can be said in front of them both," he indicated Chris and Wesley.

He held a higher opinion of Wesley then the other Elders and never hesitated to let the others know it.

Stanley frowned in disproval but he knew better than to get the Twice Blessed angry. "Very well. We've found a suitable young lady for you."

Wyatt felt his throat go dry. He didn't like this. He didn't like how the Elders had to easily taken over his life. Not for the first time did Wyatt feel like a tool. A puppet that could not fight against the strings that held him down. But this puppet was the son of Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and he was not going to give Chris up without a fight.

Placing his mask on, he smiled warmly. "Have you really? When do I get to meet her?"

Mentally he was picturing her wearing a nuns robe and reciting 'Hail Mary's.' No, he went for the hard to tame ones. A.K.A Chris Halliwell.

At those words something inside Chris froze. He pulled his own mask up as he heard the warmth in his brother's voice. He tensed, his heart hardening again. He wouldn't allow himself to be hurt like this, hurt by his brother again. His scowl locked in place as he stared hard at the Elders.

Stanley smiled at how easy Wyatt was taking this. "She's right outside the door."

Howard opened it. "You can come in."

Wyatt felt his breath catch. This woman was most definitely no nun. She was possibly one of the most beautiful woman to ever grace the world. It took a lot to get Wyatt's attention and this woman had it.

She was tall and must have been 5'7 or 5'8. She had dark silky black hair with the deepest amethyst eyes that he had ever seen. She possessed a fine aquiline nose and eyebrows. She had a finely sculpted jaw with full lips. Her cheek bones were perfectly proportioned. He then looked down her body and noticed that she had perky round breasts with perfect hip curves. She also possessed long beautiful tan legs. She was wearing a deep green knee length skirt and a cotton white blouse.

Her beauty was so astounding Wyatt completely forgot who was standing behind him.

Chris was having a completely different reaction. He thought she was too tall, too skinny and too smiley.

She walked over to Wyatt with a smile on her face. "Wyatt Halliwell, the rumors were true. You are handsome."

Wyatt felt his entire face heating up. Not only was she beautiful but her voice was also pleasant to his ears. Unfortunately his brain still wasn't working and to his utter embarrassment he first words that came out of his mouth was a, "Uhh… uh-huh."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at his side. Chris had jabbed him with his elbow snapping him out of his spell.

"I mean… yes. It's nice to meet you um…?" He waited for her name.

He was transfixed on her lips as she smiled. "Mikaela Danvers." She shook his hand. "I hope we get to know each other soon." Turning to Chris, she held out her hand. "And you must be his baby brother, Christopher, right?"

Wesley winced inwardly. Chris hated to be referred to as Wyatt's baby brother.

Chris didn't bat an eye. He turned to Wesley. "I need to get back to Sam."

At the name Sam, Wyatt turned his attention to his brother.

Wesley nodded. "Of course. I'll see you in another week Chris."

"If we don't get into too much trouble," Chris said.

Stepping pass Mikaela and her outstretched hand he headed for the door.

WCWCWCWC

Sam and Dean glance up as they heard the tell tale twinkling of orbing. They expected Chris to come back but not looking like he was about to kill something. They had never seen Chris look like that.

Chris ignored them in favor of walking to his bag and searching for his wallet. "I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back, call only if you're dying." He walked to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him.

Sam and Dean both locked eyes at the same moment in a 'what's his problem' look. Dean deciding it was none of his business leaned back on the motel room bed and closed his eyes.

Sam on the other hand thought differently. "Dean?"

Dean groaned knowing Sammy was actually saying, 'what the hell are you doing, we should go see what's wrong! Now get up!' Her decided to ignore him.

"Dean?!"

"Fine, come on." Dean got up and grabbed his jacket. "But if he gets in a bar fight I'm out of there." Silently he cursed Sammy's puppy eyes.

Sam reached behind the chair he was sitting on and grabbed his own jacket, slipping it on, and following behind his brother.

They walked in silence to the bar not far from the hotel. Walking in they spotted Chris at the bar and walked over. Dean had to whistle at the beer bottles scattered in front of the young witch.

"Celebrating there green-eyes?" he asked.

"Fuck off," Chris muttered, finishing the rest of his beer and adding it to the other four he had in front of him.

Sam gave Dean a disapproving look and took a seat next to Chris. "You wanna talk about it, Chris?" he asked softly.

"Nothing to talk about. My brother's getting married, demons keep trying to kill my family and life is just great Sam!" Chris ordered another beer.

"See Sammy, nothing wrong," Dean smiled.

"Dean!" Sam hissed angrily at Dean. He wanted to throttle his brother at that moment. Instead he gave Dean the 'Say something _encouraging_' look.

Dean gave him the 'what the hell Sammy' before sighing. "Can't drink your problems away Chris. So your brother's getting married. Be happy for him."

Chris gripped the bottle hard. "Its an _arranged_ marriage."

The boys could feel the hatred in his words.

"Is she ugly?" Dean wondered.

"Didn't stay to find out."

"So, your brother is not okay with it?" Sam asked.

Chris snorted. "He was more than okay. His jaw dropped and everything!"

'_Is he jealous?' _Sam wondered. By the tone of Chris' voice it sure sounded like jealousy. '_A brother complex?' _Sam listed off possibilities.

"So if he's okay with it then what's the problem?"

"She's not good enough for him!" The bottle broke in Chris' hand.

Dean just raised a brow and gave Sam the 'he's a lost cause' look. "And how would you know if they just met?"

Chris turned to him and Dean couldn't help but notice the hurt that flashed across his eyes before they were hard once more.

"Because..."

Dean at that moment had a flashback of the night he had broken into Sam's house. When he had first spotted Jess he couldn't help but feel a slight possessiveness towards Sam.

Dean swallowed hard. The yellow-eyed demon had told him Sam had been planning on marrying Jessica and deep, deep down he was relieved that she was gone...

Just then, Sam noticed the bottles started to shake and his eyes widened. Chris was starting to lose control of his powers.

Sam placed his hand on Chris' arm, squeezing softly but not too hard. "Chris, calm down. Losing your cool now isn't going to change anything. You have to keep your emotions in check or else those...sweepers are gonna have to come."

It wasn't so much Sam's words that got through Chris but his touch. Through the touch Chris was able to feel just how worried Sam was about him.

Chris took a deep breath and sighed, pulling in his emotions. He turned and smiled at his charge. "Thanks Sam."

Dean narrowed his eyes seeing his brother smiling back.

"No prob," Sam said taking his hand back.

Dean ordered a beer.

END FLASHBACK

Chris was jolted out of his memories as the car went over a bump. His eyes automatically went to the rear view mirror and found Dean's staring back, singing along to Metallica.

"Well I see my hands, I see my feet  
I feel that blood that pumps in beat  
But where the hell's my mind going now?  
Dead gone now..."

Sam was trying hard to ignore Dean by reading up on some demon's Chris had told him about. Looking up he saw Dean staring into the rear view mirror and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Chris!" Sam greeted, glad he wouldn't suffer alone through Dean's singing.

Chris turned to Sam with a smile. "Hey Sam. You still reading about those demons I was telling you about?" He leaned over Sam's seat.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Did you really go up against most of these guys? They're all pretty powerful." There was obvious admiration in his voice.

Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. He didn't like how close Chris had gotten to his Sammy's face.

"Oh yeah. If you think the ones my mom and aunts went up against were something, they're nothing compared to the ones my brother, cousins and I go up against. They're smarter and slyer. Half the time we're in over our heads," Chris said. He pointed to one on Sam's laptop. "This one here nearly took my head off."

"Too bad he didn't," Dean muttered low so they couldn't hear him.

"I've honestly never seen any demons like this. Usually the one's we go up against are into possession," Sam said.

And this is how it went throughout the entire ride. Sam and Chris asking each other questions and learning more from each other and Dean growing more and more irritated and feeling like a third wheel. He stepped on the gas hoping to get to their destinations quicker.

TBC….

* * *

Sokasato: Thank you all for all your reviews!!

DarkCKS: Anyone who doesn't like our pairings and decide to flame us... BRING IT ON! They are more than welcomed! Enjoy!


	3. A Face from the Past

_**Disclaimer**_: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males –winks-) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

_**Authors**_: Hskasato and DarkCKS

A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over 

_**Authors note**_: This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING:** THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** Wyatt/Chris and eventual Dean/Sam

**SuperCharmed**

Chapter 02 

Up in the air, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's... Chris flying through a window.

"Chris!!" Sam yelled with worry. He barely managed to jump out of the way as a fireball was thrown in his direction.

"Sam, stay down!" Dean growled from behind an overturned metal cabinet. He stood and shot at the demon with the shotgun and got back down. He turned his head as Chris orbed next to him. "He's fine Sam!"

"Yeah, I'm good Sam." Chris glared at the demon. "Shit. We're in trouble. We need a potion to defeat him and I'm fresh out.

"And you couldn't mention that before we left?!" Dean glared at the brunet. He heard something in the background explode and secretly prayed Sam was nowhere near the blast.

"All we came here for was for the spirit haunting this lighthouse!" Chris shot back, "How was I suppose to know a high level demon was going to show up?!"

As he said this Chris mentally cursed himself. In truth he knew he should have come prepared. He was the son of a Charmed One. The most powerful Charmed One to be exact. He should have known.

"Come out little Chrissy," the demon taunted. He knew he had the upper hand.

Despite the situation Dean snickered.

Chris glared and both men jumped when the demon began throwing fireballs at random not caring what he hit. The entire place shook with the force and bits of the wall fell on them along with debris from whatever the fireballs connected with.

"Sam!" Dean called out fearing for his brother's safety. He didn't know where Sam had taken refuge and in this tiny lighthouse there weren't many hiding places.

Sam was having the same reaction. He heard Dean call him but could only growl in frustration. Just their luck to be attacked by a trigger-happy demon. His frustration was quickly mounting with every blast the fireballs made.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

The window above Sam shattered and a rain of glass fell on him, some cutting his face. Without thinking Sam stood up, his eyes were flickering from brown to black. A fireball was aimed at his face and he caught it an inch from his nose and sent it flying back to the surprised demon.

The demon flew back and crashed against the wall, winded, but not vanquished.

"Sammy?!"

'_Dean..?'_

Sam felt slightly weak, but saw the demon was back on his feet. Sam rushed and jumped behind the metal cabinet, reunited with his brother.

"All I want is the Twice Blessed's brother. Give him to me and I _might_ spare you," the demon laughed coldly.

Dean grinned slightly at Sam. "Let's just give him up." Now that he knew Sam was safe he felt the fear leaving him enough to crack jokes.

"You're unbelievable," Sam said returning that grin. "Why don't you try freezing the demon?" He turned to Chris.

Chris nodded, flicked his hands and the demon froze. "That won't hold him for long. We need to move now!"

"I still say giving you up will spare us."

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah? Well they'd kill you after they had me."

Dean snapped his fingers. "Damn."

Sam and Dean grabbed their guns. Just as the three began to move the lead demon unfroze and called his other minions.

"Damn!" Sam cursed and all three jumped to different sides of the room.

There were five demons in total now and two each went for Dean and Sam while the leader went for Chris.

"Out of my way!" the head pushed his minions aside and began throwing fireballs at Chris non-stop.

Chris was flicking his hands as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. One of the fireballs got his arm and he gritted his teeth as the pain shot up his arm. With his concentration lost, he felt a cold hand close over his neck and was suddenly lifted off his feet by the lead demon.

"Hey! Don't I... get... a last... request..?" he asked, air being cut short.

The demon growled through a sadistic smile. "You get to die." Making a fireball in his free hand he was about to throw it at Chris when he suddenly screamed and turned to ash.

Chris dropped to the floor, coughing and taking in deep gulps of air. Footsteps caused him to look up, his eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of Chris was the last person he expected to see.

"Bet you didn't expect me right, Chris?"

"Bianca?" Chris said in disbelief.

She looked exactly as he remembered her, beautiful, even with a demon rushing at her from behind.

Without looking back she stabbed the demon once it was close enough turning it to ash. "The one and only," she winked. She leaned down and pulled Chris up by his collar. With their leader gone the rest of the demons fled realizing they were outnumbered.

"Ha! They knew they were no match for us!" Dean grinned as he stood back-to-back with Sam. "What'd I tell ya Sammy!"

Sam tugged at Dean's shirt and pointed over to Bianca and Chris. "It looks like they know each other."

Sensing them Bianca turned to Sam and Dean. "You must be Chris' charges. It's nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly, but there was still a dangerous glint in her eye. The boys could tell she was someone you did not want to piss off.

Dean looked her up and down. "Uh no, Sam's his charge. I'm Dean." He grinned, but was still cautious. "Thanks for saving his ass there."

"Well, I'm kinda fond of his ass," She replied. Bianca wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and kissed his cheek. "Not to say I didn't miss this face either!"

Chris pushed her arms off him and frowned. "Knock it off Bianca. We're not together anymore."

"Oh good," Dean muttered to Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Can we talk outside?" Bianca ignored his question and began making her way out.

Sighing with frustration, Chris followed her out knowing Sam and Dean were right behind him. She was standing near the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean. The soft breeze blew her loose hair gently over her face. She turned her big brown eyes on him and Chris felt something inside him go soft. The last time he saw her, those eyes had been full of tears.

As he approached, Bianca opened her mouth but before she could say anything another wave of demons shimmered in and began attacking.

"Get down!" Both she and Dean yelled. Bianca went to cover Chris while Dean went for Sam. The four were quickly separated, each fighting for their lives.

_'There's too many coming!'_ Sam thought with frustration. Making sure Dean was distracted and holding his own, Sam took what Chris had been teaching him and sent three demons flying...very _very_ far. Sam's eyes widened in disbelief and he heard a terrible crunching noise when they came crashing down.

Chris could feel the shock coming from Sam and grinned. _'Way to go Sam!'_ He flicked his hands in frustration when he only blew a demon off his feet. _'I really need to learn how to blow things up!'_ What he didn't know was that the demons were slowly pushing him closer to the edge of the cliff. Dean and Bianca were too far to help him and Sam was making his way towards him. Chris felt the back of his shoe slip off the edge and his eyes widened in shock. _'Wyatt!'_

CALIFORNIA, SAN FRANCISCO

Wyatt was walking back home from P3 when he heard it.

'_Wyatt!'_

Chris needed his help! Running he ducked into the nearest alley and pinpointed Chris' exact location. He orbed appearing in midair just in time to have Chris slam on top of him, and then they were falling. Getting past the shock, Wyatt orbed them atop the cliff.

"Chris, are you all right?!" He was unconscious. Wyatt cradled Chris' body, feeling for anything broken. Wyatt's eyes spotted the charred skin on his brother's bloody arm and felt a surge of anger. Looking up he took in the chaos and without a though, without a word, lifted one hand and vanquished them all not even giving them time to scream.

"Bastards..." he muttered darkly under his breath. He turned his focus back to his brother and began to heal him. "C'mon lil bro wake up," he gently slapped Chris' face.

Chris groaned. "Don't call me little." He opened his eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He ignored the way his pulse quickened at just the sight of Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled in relief. "You called me," he explained knowing Chris wouldn't like it. Chris hated to ask Wyatt for help when it came to demon hunting.

Chris still had a magic complex though he hid it well. It wasn't his fault, it was just a fact that whenever magical beings needed help they would always focus on Wyatt as soon as they learned he was the Twice Blessed.

Wyatt released Chris and stood up, pulling Chris up with him. Then he turned and looked at the three other people standing before them. Two male and one female.

One very familiar female. Chris sensed the glare before it appeared on his brother's face. He grabbed his arm. "Thanks for the back up."

"No prob," Wyatt smiled feeling the calming emotion Chris was sending him. He turned to Dean and Sam who stood next to each other. He walked up to Dean. "You must be the little brother Sam," he said. "Nice to meet you."

Sam laughed, though he quickly tried to pass off as a cough. He could tell Chris was having the same reaction. Although, Chris didn't try to hide his laughter much.

Dean pressed his lips together in a tight smile. "It's Dean actually. You must be the shrimp's big brother Ryan."

"It's Wyatt," Wyatt corrected with a smile that did not reach his eyes. He knew Dean messed up his name on purpose. "Sorry about that Dean."

Dean knew he didn't mean it. He watched him turn to Sam.

"Good to meet you Sam. Chris couldn't stop talking about you when we last met. I've never seen him take to someone as fast as he did you."

Sam felt a small flush of embarrassment, "Nice to meet you too," he said.

Chris couldn't help it. He went over to Sam and pinched his cheeks. "Aww. How cute. He blushes." He laughed.

The comment only served to make Sam blush even harder, making him even more adorable to the three men. Even when he was younger Sam had that charm. It was even cuter that Sam himself didn't even realize.

Still, Wyatt and Dean stiffened at the word 'cute' and both wanted to pull their respective brothers away from each other.

"Here's an idea," Bianca said, gaining their attention. "Why don't we get out of here before they come back?" The four glanced at each other and nodded.

Chris quickly healed the cuts on Sam's face and the original three headed for the Impala, leaving Wyatt and Bianca to stare at them. Chris turned to them. "Either follow us or orb once we get back to the hotel."

Wyatt knew it was childish but he pushed Bianca out of the way and sat in between her and Chris as they got in the back seat. Dean saw this and raised a brow at Chris who just shrugged. He started the car and drove off down the road. He turned the music up and grinned, hands beating in time with the music.

Chris heard Wyatt groan and slump next to him. He watched him casually wave his hand and the music lowered. With a frown he used his TK and turned it up. When his brother turned to him, Chris started singing along to the music.

"Reaching out for something you've got to feel  
While clutching to what you had thought was real  
Kicking at a dead horse pleases you  
No way of showing your gratitude  
So many things you don't want to do  
What is it? What have you got to lose?  
What the hell?  
What is it you think you're gonna find?  
Hypocrite  
Boredom sets into the boring mind..."

Dean grinned and joined in with him, chuckling when Sam groaned and slumped in his seat. "You love this song Sam."

"_You_ love this song Dean. I hate all your music." Sam replied.

Anything to distract him from the horrible music, Wyatt leaned over his seat to Sam, "So Sam what kind of music do you listen to?" he started a conversation.

Sam shrugged and turned to stare at Wyatt, "I usually just read."

"Same here!" Wyatt smiled.

"Have you read 'Gothic Century Art Interpretation' by Sabrina Yui-Black?," Sam asked.

"Yeah. I even wrote an essay about it."

"Me too!"

Dean in his annoyance leaned over and turned up the music. Just what the hell was this, 'Lean Over Near Sammy's Face Day!' or something?

Chris elbowed his brother. "Sit down or we'll get pulled over." He stared at Bianca. "So why'd you show up after all this time?"

"What? No 'thank you for saving my cute ass?'" she asked.

"Thank you for saving my cute ass," Dean smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sam, I commend you for putting up with him all your life."

"I try," Sam smirked at his brother.

"I will wipe that smirk off your pretty face," Dean warned.

'_Is that a promise?' _a voice Sam didn't recognize purred in his head. To hide the blush that rose he quickly turned his face out the window.

Wyatt turned to Bianca. "Seriously though, B. Why are you here?"

Bianca glared at Wyatt then looked over at Chris. "Truthfully. I missed you, Chris."

This caught Sam and Dean's attention. Wyatt frowned.

Chris sighed. He really did not need this right now. Not when his brother/lover was sitting in between them. "Sorry Bianca but I told you already. We're not getting back together."

Bianca laughed. It was a nice laugh. "I know, Chris. You made that obviously clear at the Christmas Bash at P3," her voice had an edge of bitterness.

Wyatt smiled at the memory. Oh, how he remembered that Christmas party. It involved him, a slightly drunk Chris (who was blurting out deep secrets), mistletoe, and the storage room.

Bianca shrugged her small shoulders. "I was just thinking we...could be friends again. I-I miss talking to you."

Chris stared at her for a long moment. With a small sigh he climbed over Wyatt, pushing him to the side and sat next to her.

Wyatt mentally growled. He knew Chris had a soft spot for her,

"So what have you been up to? Not trying to kill my family again have you?" Chris asked playfully.

Bianca laughed and the three guys could hear the difference from before. It was more airy, lighter, friendly. Not bitter like before. "I learned my lesson from the last couple times."

Chris smiled. "Good. I'd hate to have to hunt you again."

"Hold up. She tried to off your family and you end up dating?" Dean asked, turning to look at the two.

"Yup," Chris nodded.

"You get the award for weirdest idiot I know," Dean said, turning back

"Thanks," Chris said sarcastically. He turned to Bianca and had a hushed conversation with her, much to Wyatt's annoyance.

Sam's brows furrowed as he began to get another headache. It had been happening a lot lately. Mostly whenever the atmosphere grew tense. It felt as if something was pressing down on his brain making it hard to think. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Sometimes when he focused on one specific thing the pain would lessen. Thankfully the battle had left him exhausted and before he knew it he was asleep.

Dean watched Sam closely, knowing Chris was doing the same even if he was in a conversation. That's the one thing he came to count on Chris for, though he'd never tell him. He was always there for his brother. He gripped the wheel tighter.

Some time later Bianca had fallen asleep and was leaning against the window. The exhaustion from the earlier battles finally got to Chris and he leaned against his brother, trying not to fall asleep.

Wyatt (being the sweet brother he is and wanting an excuse to touch him) wrapped an arm around Chris placing his brother's head to rest on his shoulder. Before he knew it Chris too had fallen into a comfortable sleep.

Dean felt something on his arm and looked down to see Sam leaning against him. His eyes softened as he took in the peaceful expression on his brother's face, something that had become rare since he'd made his one-year deal. He cursed himself for putting Sam through this but he wasn't about to lose him.

"Dean..." The words were soft and fell from Sam's lips in the most loving way Dean had ever heard. His heart leapt. Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and held him close, not carrying if the blond in the back saw him.

Wyatt did see them. And he understood all too well.

DSDSDSDSDSDS

Bianca awoke abruptly realizing she was in an unfamiliar room. The memories came flooding back almost instantly.

Dean had taken them to the closest motel, and stumbling with sleepiness all five went to sleep immediately. The boys had given her one whole bed to herself, she noticed. She remembered Dean grabbing Sam and pulling him down on the other bed with him. To her satisfaction, Chris and Wyatt had found separate places to sleep on the floor.

Bianca rubbed a hand to wipe the sleep away from her eyes completely. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized she could not sense Chris in the room. Turning her eyes on the digital clock on the nightstand she saw the red numbers glow 5:35 AM. Slowly, so as not to wake anyone she threw the covers off and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on quietly.

Stepping out the door she looked around and realized the motel was just at the edge of the woods. Sensing Chris she made her way over to him. She wondered why he was up so early.

She and Chris hadn't had much time to talk, she realized, thanks to Wyatt. At the thought of Wyatt a surge of anger flared through her making her blood boil. This always happened whenever someone mentioned the Twice Blessed. It was all thanks to him that every day she woke was another day of pain and humiliation. Now she knew she would never be happy, not until Wyatt was completely erased from the picture. This time, she would have Chris!

"C'mon Sam, you can do it or did I imagine you throwing those three demons?"

Chris's voice floated to her ears.

"Well last time I was desperate."

Sam's voice was next.

'_What's going on?'_ She wondered. Stepping closer she saw them in the clearing.

Chris was standing at the side watching Sam closely. Sam was standing in the middle of a clearing focusing on a large boulder in front of him. His hand was outstretched and shaking.

"Concentrate, Sam," Chris spoke softly. "You've done this before. It's all about emotions. Soon you'll be able to do this naturally." Inside Chris knew Sam was holding back. He knew Sam was afraid to use his powers. He needed to bring them out.

Chris couldn't hide the smile when the boulder began lifting from the ground. It went up to Sam's knees, higher, higher.

"Throw it," Chris commanded, when the boulder was up to Sam's face.

Sam cried out and threw the boulder and sent it flying…straight towards Bianca.

Gasping, she shimmered out and shimmered back in once the danger was over.

"Bianca?" Chris asked, hearing her gasp. Bianca stepped out from behind the bushes and revealed herself.

"Hey, guys." She smiled and waved. Her gaze went to Sam and she looked at him, _really_ looked at him, for the first time. He was someone who had powers. Powers she could not sense, unlike Chris and Wyatt. So was he a witch…or something else?

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, noticing the way Bianca was starring at Sam. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before.

Bianca looked at Chris. "I want to talk, Chris. In private if you don't mind Sam." She turned to the young Winchester.

"No. Um, I'll see you guys later okay?" Sam turned and began heading back to the motel. He bit his lower lip. He had actually wanted to talk to Chris about the time he caught the demon's fireball. He wanted to know if something like that was normal. _'Maybe next time'_, he settled.

Once Sam was out of sight Chris turned to Bianca. "You wanted to talk? Talk."

Bianca had known Chris was going to be acting like this or something similar to this. So she got straight to the point. "I got my memories back, Chris."

His reaction was just as she expected. His jaw dropped to the floor.

She continued. "I saw it all. I remember you…changing the future. For him. For us! Chris, we were going to get _married_!"

She walked over and took his hand in hers, looking up at him, imploringly, "Chris. Wyatt hurt you. He hurt us. He…Chris, how could you go back to him?" Tears sprang up her eyes.

Chris was reeling from the sudden revelation. He was wondering why Bianca had turned up so abruptly. Now he knew. It was to get some answers. _'Why did I go back to Wyatt?'_

"How can you touch him like that? Knowing what he did to you? To your family, Chris?"

'_How..?' _

"He destroyed us Chris. He killed everyone and everything we loved!"

'_How..? I know how. I know why.'_

"Chris why would you choose him?"

'_It was simple.'_

"Chris say something!" Bianca's voice shook with emotion.

"Love." The words left Chris' mouth with ease. "I saved Wyatt because no matter what, I loved him. He was the one who looked out for me when Leo abandoned me. He was the one who protected me when demons attacked. He was always there Bianca. Always."

"He was the one who made our lives a living hell! Even now Chris, I see you flinch!! You flinch whenever he gets angry! Whenever he uses a huge amount of power!" Bianca hissed pulling back from Chris.

"I love him Bianca! I tried to fight my feeling for him, but I couldn't! It doesn't matter what he did in the past. It wasn't him! He's not a killer anymore! Wyatt never did any of those things!" Chris shot back. "The Wyatt I love is good, caring, stupid at times, and he will never turn!"

"Are you sure about that Chris?! Are you sure you want to do this?! Love? Is that all you have to say? You loved me once…" Bianca's voice broke into a sob.

"That was a long time ago, Bianca. I loved you, but I _fell_ in love with Wyatt. In a way, he's always been my number one."

"Chris I can't believe this…" Bianca cried. "Y-you're actually choosing him. Even though he killed your mother. You're having sex with him even though he ra-"

"BIANCA!" Chris growled and grabbed her shoulder's shaking her angrily. "That Wyatt is gone! He only exists in our memories! I'm trying to move on! It's your turn!"

Angrily he released her and turned around walking back to the motel. He stopped a few feet away and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. If the rest of the guys saw him like this they would want to know what was up. Especially Wyatt.

When he was sure he was calm he opened his eyes and continued on his way. He stopped when he saw Sam walking over. He smiled, Sam always brought a smile to his face. He didn't know why, it was just Sam's friendly nature he supposed.

"The guys are hungry. I'm just going to get some food," Sam said once he was near enough.

"Oh, I'll come with," Chris said, following Sam to the Impala.

"Me too."

They both paused and turned to Bianca.

"Sure," Sam said just as Chris was about to turn her down.

Chris rolled his eyes, but stayed calm. Now was not the time to loose his cool.

Together the three walked to the Impala unaware of the surprise they would come back to.

TBC….

* * *

DarkCKS: Wow! I can't believe that bi-otch showed up! What's she planning for the handsome Wy? Will Sammy find out what is causing his headaches? And will Dean ever grow up? Find out in chapter 3! 

Sokasato: Wow, what a cliffie…Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep it up!


	4. Not My Fault

_**Disclaimer**_: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

_**Authors**_: hskasato and DarkCKS

**A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over **

_**Authors note**_: This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING:** THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** Wyatt\Chris and eventual Dean\Sam

**SuperCharmed**

**Chapter 03**

Dean was flipping through a magazine, waiting for his brother, Chris, and Bianca to get back with the food. He was bored outta his mind. Plus he didn't like that Sammy was away from him.

Wyatt was busy typing on Sam's laptop. Sam trusted him with using it so he decided to write Mikaela back.

Dean was pass annoyed now. It was bad enough that Chris had gotten his brother on that thing looking up demons. But now the blond wonder was allowed to use it when he wasn't!

"Where the hell are they!" he growled, tossing the magazine to the floor.

Wyatt glanced up. "Relax. It's not like they eloped or something." He knew they weren't in trouble. He'd sense it if Chris were.

"Excuse me but they didn't leave in your car, okay, Mr. Flashy Lights!" Dean grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels.

Wyatt's eyes turned icy. "Flashy lights?" he snorted and continued typing.

"That's all it is man," Dean sighed, tossing the remote. "Why do you answer her e-mails when your brother's gone?"

"What's it to you?" Wyatt asked. He inwardly winced and hoped Dean wouldn't blab to Chris he was still in contact with his fiancé.

"Whatever. I'm going out for a beer. You want one?"

"No thanks," Wyatt said stonily. "I'm going to wait for them."

"Have fun talking to your girl then," Dean raised his hand and walked out. Or would have if a demon hadn't shimmered in front of him. "Man, this sucks." He groaned before he was sent flying back into the room and crashed against the wall.

Wyatt was immediately on his feet and threw an energy ball at the closest demon. "You all right?" he yelled throwing another one.

"I love being tossed around like a rag doll," Dean said sarcastically, kicking a demon in Wyatt's direction to blow up. "Maybe you should show the shrimp how to do that."

"Less talking. More demons," Wyatt grit his teeth as he blew up another one.

It was a good five minutes before the demons retreated.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked Dean who was looking at something near the upturned table.

"Peachy. Don't know what they were after but one of them dropped this." Dean showed Wyatt a glass box that seemed to glow with an inner bright light.

Curious, Wyatt reached out and touched the box. Reacting to his magic the box burst into tiny shards and the orb of light flew crazily around the room. It then began to spin around both Dean and Wyatt going faster and faster. So fast not even Wyatt could spot it in time to stop it.

"What the hell is that!?" Dean shouted, covering his head with his arms. The stupid light was making him dizzy so he swung out and managed to hit it on his first try through the window. "Sweet!" he said, not noticing the high pitch in his voice.

Startled by the unexpected high pitch Wyatt turned and stared. His jaw fell open in shock and his eyed widened as large as saucers.

Dean saw him looking and frowned. "Wha… oh shit!" He grinned. "You're a girl!" He started to laugh at the blond's predicament.

"Listen to yourself man!" Wyatt hissed and his own face turned into horror. What happened to his manly voice?! Wyatt turned and ran to the bathroom. He screamed.

Hair! He had waist long golden hair! His clothes were practically hanging off, it was a miracle his pants were still on, barely. Oh, Jesus, he had boobs! He grabbed the two appendages and felt like passing out.

A pale-faced Dean quickly joined him.

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. His once spiky hair was now long, wavy and stopped mid-back. He was shorter than Wyatt and his pants didn't fit anymore. He was lucky his t-shirt covered him to mid-thigh. He looked himself up and down.

"Damn, I'm still adorable." He rounded on Wyatt. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

Wyatt sputtered. "Me?! I'm not the one who slapped that thing away!" He threw his hands up. "Besides I only touched it!"

"I stopped it didn't I? Who knows what else it would have done!" Dean winced. "My voice is so… girly."

Wyatt ignored him and turned back to the mirror. "Oh god, what if Chris sees me like this? He'll never let me live it down!"

"I think that's the least of our problems," Dean muttered, fingering a lock of his hair. "Shit. Sammy's going to have a field day with this."

"I'm practically a Barbie!"

Dean started snickering until it grew into a full-grown laugh. "You are a Barbie, Wynn."

Wyatt glared at Dean. "Shut up," he or she hissed.

Dean smirked. "Or you'll do what Wynn?"

Wyatt was taken aback. "Wait. Now you're naming me?! Well same to you, Dena!"

Dean glared. "Watch it Wynn."

It was Wyatt's turn to smirk. "Or you'll do what Dena?"

"That's it!" Dean shoved Wyatt onto the floor and jumped on top of her, pulling her hair.

"Oh, you bitch!" Wyatt growled and grabbed Dean's head and pulled it foreword to deliver a mean head butt. Dean released Wyatt's hair with a hiss as her head exploded with pain. Wyatt took the chance and rolled so she was atop and gave Dean a good punch.

Dean spit out blood and slammed her fist against Wyatt's nose. Wyatt screamed and Dean locked her hands together and swung them connecting hard against the blond's side, knocking her off of her. "Ha! Ha!" Dean laughed.

Wyatt ignored the burning pain and threw off the cumbersome pants and launched herself on top of Dean. The two girls used teeth, nails, fists, and kicks, as they rolled around on the room floor.

It was just the thing they needed. Wyatt who had been worried about Chris and the situation with the Elder's and Dean who had a fucked up life and felt was losing to his brother's whitelighter, both had a lot of pent up frustration and had finally found relief.

The two were completely immersed in their fight they didn't notice the door swing open.

"If the potion doesn't work then you could always u- what the hell?!!" Chris stopped talking and stared at the sight of two beautiful women fighting on the floor in nothing but t-shirts.

Sam dropped the bag of food he was holding and his jaw dropped.

Bianca came up behind him. "What's going on gu- OH MY GOD!"

It was her voice that startled Dean and Wyatt. The two froze where they were. Dean was straddling Wyatt, holding down her small wrists.

At the same time anger began to cloud both Chris and Sam's visions. They left to get food and their brother's decided to pick up two chicks?! Their brother's were such horndogs!

"Dean!!" Sam growled, knowing it was the sort of normal thing Dean would do.

"Wyatt!" Chris growled, angry and hurt that his brother would do this to him.

The two females winced at the anger in their respective brother's voices.

"Who the hell are these girls!!" Bianca asked.

"Who cares? Get out!" Chris and Sam yelled at the two women who were frozen in shock.

Dean blinked then glared. "Why the hell should we? I paid for the damn room!" 'She' felt Wyatt stifle 'her' laughter and smacked her upside the head. "This is your entire fault Wynn!"

"Whatever, just get off of me, Dena!" The blond growled, who on closer inspection, had blood smeared all over her face.

Sam narrowed his eyes. That frown looked familiar. When those green eyes looked up at him he gasped. There was no way…

"What is it Sam?" Bianca asked, still glaring at the two girls. She was confused why the green eyed blondish brown haired girl kept staring at her.

"Dude, my boobs are better than hers!" Dean exclaimed.

"I agree with you there," said Wyatt.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. It… it couldn't be. "Dean, is that you?"

"Who the hell else would look as good as me Sammy?" Dean asked his brother or her brother rather.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Wyatt whined. He was a female! He the Twice-Blessed…If word of this got out all over the magic community he would be a laughingstock!

Dean shrugged. "Because unlike you, Wyatt, or should I say Wynn," she grinned, pearly whites shining, "I know I look good." Dean got off her and crossed her arms over her chest, her t-shirt showing off smooth shapely legs that Sam was having a hard time not looking at. "So what'd you bring us to eat?"

"Wyatt?" Chris asked. He set the bag down on the bed and helped his mortified brother, or sister in this case, up. "What happened?" He said taking her face and healing her nose as well as the other bruises.

"Went out for a beer but got slammed back in by a demon," Dean said going through the bag Sam dropped.

"He was talking to me! Anyways, after I killed the demons all that was left behind was some… some glass cube with a light in it. I touched it and the box broke! The light shot out and … this happened!" Wyatt grabbed her boobs. "And stop calling me Wynn, Dena!" she hissed at Dean.

Dean raised her perfect brow, making Bianca jealous. "In conclusion, we have no idea why this happened but it's all _her_ fault."

"I only touched it!" Wyatt threw her arms around Chris. "Kill me now…" she muttered against his chest. She pulled away just as a sudden and looked up at Chris. "Y-You're taller than me!"

Chris bit his lip hard. Even though Wyatt was now female, his body was beginning to react to Wyatt's closeness like it always did. He looked down at her and smirked. "Now you know what I go through, shorty."

"Yeah, Yeah," Wyatt grumbled pulling away and slipping on her boxer shorts she found next to her too big pants.

Chris took a moment to admire his lover's long slim legs and then regretfully turned to Bianca. "Think you can lend them some clothes to borrow for now?

Bianca gave him a look. Chris just stared back. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back."

"Something black for me," Dean smiled, fluttering her lashes.

"Right," Bianca said and left.

Wyatt turned to Chris. '_I'm not gonna wear anything that slut wore!'_

Hearing Wyatt's thought Chris couldn't suppress a grin.

Dean wrapped her arm around Sam. "Damnit. Still short. Why couldn't I be taller?" she pouted looking up at Sam.

And those pouty lips, all Sam wanted to do was lean down and kiss them. The sudden thought had Sam reeling. Did he just want to kiss Dean!?

His brother?!

"So is there any way to fix this?" Sam asked trying to change his train of thought.

Dean walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of boxers. Shrugging she pulled them on. "Don't ask me little brother. Ask them magic users."

"You make it sound like magic is a drug," Chris said, arm wrapped around his 'sister'. "Wy, relax. We'll fix this. I promise."

Wyatt's head snapped up. "We can use the Book of Shadows!" She turned to Chris. "Go get it!"

Chris stared at her. "Are you crazy? If I set foot in that place she'll never let me leave again. You go." By 'she' he meant none other than Piper Halliwell.

"I can't show up like this!" Wyatt spread her hands down her body. "I'll be a laughingstock."

"She's right," Dean said sitting on the bed.

Bianca showed up just then. She handed Dean a black slinky dress and threw Wyatt a regular shirt and pants.

Wyatt stepped back and let them fall to the floor. She grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them.

"What's wrong now?" Chris asked, wondering what was going through her head now.

"I am not wearing the same clothes that your ex-girlfriend wore!" Wyatt hissed. She pouted. "Go home and get me some." She looked at herself in the mirror and winced at the dry blood on her face. Turning on the faucet she splashed some water over her face and used a towel to dry off her now unblemished visage.

"You wanna wear mom's old clothes? Or how bout Aunt Phoebe's instead? I'm sure she'll get a laugh outta this," Chris said leaning against the sink. Wyatt didn't realize it but if Mikaela was jaw dropping beautiful, Wyatt was drop dead gorgeous! He knew he shouldn't be surprised with all the pretty females in his family, but Wyatt was just so...so sexy!

"Anything but Bianca's crap cloths is better but if someone catches us I'm gonna tell them I'm your… friend," Wyatt said turning to him.

"Deal. Besides, you're picky so let's go. Hang on." He opened the bathroom door and found Sam with his back turned to Dean who was fixing her skirt and Bianca glaring at him. "We'll be right back."

Chris took his… sister's hand and orbed them to the attic of the manor. Wyatt walked to the door and opened it a crack, listening for signs of life. "I don't hear anyone. Come on."

They silently crept down the stairs, listening for either of their parents and walked into their parent's room and towards the spacious closet.

"I think the stuff mom don't wear anymore is on the far side. Pick something quick," Chris said, motioning to the boxes while he kept a look out.

Wyatt rushed to the boxes and began rummaging through them. "I think I'm more Aunt Phoebe body type…" she mumbled under her breath.

Quickly she found her Aunt Phoebe's old clothes box and began searching through those. It wasn't surprising to find some of her aunts' clothes in the room since they often visited and when that happened trouble often followed so backup clothes came in handy.

Wyatt hissed at his aunt's revealing clothing. "This woman had no shame." Finally finding a modest sundress Wyatt pulled her shirt off and slipped the dress on. The chest was a bit tight. She turned to Chris. "Okay, lets go." She grabbed his hand.

Chris just stared at her. "Wow…" the words escaped his lips as he looked her up and down. He knew she had nothing on underneath and that thought excited him.

For the first time Wyatt realized she was alone with Chris. The look in Chris' eyes brought a shiver of pleasure down Wyatt's spine. Without hesitating Wyatt pulled on Chris' collar and brought his lips down on hers.

Wyatt was usually the one who was the dominant kisser, but this female body submitted easily and willingly. The kiss was both needy and passionate. Wyatt broke the contact abruptly when Chris ran his hands over her breasts. The touch had been both unexpected and alien. It had also shocked Wyatt how sensitive they were.

"Sorry," Chris panted slightly, bringing his hands to rest on her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Maybe we should go back now." His thumbs were rubbing her sides.

Wyatt didn't trust herself to speak and simply nodded her head in agreement. She loved Chris. She would die for him. But she didn't know if she could go all the way with Chris while in female form.

Chris took her hand in his and orbed them back to the hotel. He snorted and let her hand go seeing Dean fixing her hair. "I always knew you were vain."

"Not vain. Adorable, right Sammy?" The way Dean smiled at Sam made his pants tighten slightly.

Sam closed his eyes and thought of an old granny. "Yeah, Dean. Whatever."

Problem solved.

Dean suddenly grabbed Wyatt and tugged her into the bathroom. "Hey, Wha-?!" was all the boys plus Bianca heard before the bathroom door was slammed shut.

The two guys could hear them shouting at each other, things being thrown, a painful yelp then silence.

"I really hope this isn't gonna be bad," Chris muttered as the door opened and Dean walked out.

Sam felt his jaw drop. It seemed Dean thought she needed to do something with her long hair so she had pulled it up into a high ponytail, giving her a more exotic look. Her hair was still long, even up in the ponytail. Sam swallowed hard.

"Oh Wynn, come out here or I'll drag you out," Dean called in a singsong voice.

"Damn," Sam and Chris heard the soft voice. Wyatt walked out and stood next to Dean. She was glaring defiantly as if daring anyone to laugh at her.

Chris didn't want to know how Dean did it but she had somehow made it so that Wyatt's curly long hair was half up and the rest was all down her back like a waterfall. No make-up graced her face, which Chris found attracted him to her more.

Bianca saw the lust in Chris' eyes and seethed inwardly. Not even she could find a flaw on Wyatt.

Wyatt's eyes softened when they reached Chris'. Maybe she didn't look that bad after all.

"Okay, men. Tell me how we are going to fix this," Bianca broke the awed silence.

"We'll start... after Wynn and I eat something," Dean said. She turned to Sam. "Eat out that is."

* * *

Dean was not happy. For one she could barely reach the pedals for the car so Sam had to drive them to the fast food place down the road. 

Sam was enjoying every minute. Dean looked really cute when she pouted. Wait. Cute..._'Dude, he's your brother! Stop it!' _Sam reminded himself. He pulled up to the burger joint and parked the Impala.

Chris on the other hand was having a ball with this. He snickered every time Wyatt shifted her long legs, causing her dress to ride up higher. Luckily they stopped or his hand would be crawling up said leg again.

Wyatt was the first one out the car (Chris was in the middle) red face and all. She could still feel Chris' hand sliding up her thigh. She caught Bianca's eye and the two females glared at one another. Wyatt was secretly pleased she made a hotter female than Bianca.

Chris shook his head and followed her out and the five headed inside. Instantly all eyes were on Wyatt and Dean. Scowls on their faces Chris and Sam glared at anyone that stared at the two girls

Wyatt particularly liked this burger joint and practically ran up to the lineless cashier register.

"Hello!" she greeted the young male cashier. "I will have the number one, three, and seven with curly fries and a vanilla milkshake!" She turned to Chris. "You want the regular Chris?" She asked, completely oblivious to the way the cashier was checking out her cleavage.

Chris noticed and pulled Wyatt to his side. "Yeah sis, I do." He caught the cashier's eyes and held them, sending a shiver of fear down the cashier's back.

"And I don't think you can eat all that Wynn," Chris said, giving her a pointed look. "You didn't just get a new dress." He hoped she picked up on his hidden words.

Wyatt looked down. "It's just the chest that's a little tight, Chris. It's kinda loose in the stomach area though." Unfortunately for Wyatt he turned clueless without food. She turned to the cashier. "Fine. I'll leave out the number one and three." She pouted.

Chris wanted to smack himself. He hoped the food would help his 'blond' sister. "I'll have the number one with curly fries. Sam, Dena what do you want?"

Dean elbowed him and leaned against the counter. "Hmm... I want..." As she looked at the menu she shook her hips side to side. "A number six, curly fries and extra pickles."

The cashier was practically drooling at this point. Sam took Dean's elbow. "Dena, why don't you and Wynn go find some seats okay. Chris and I will handle the rest."

Sam shot the cashier a murderous glare that had the cashier backing up a bit at the intensity of his look.

Chris nodded. "Yeah Wynn, I got it." He smiled and Wyatt just melted.

With a beaming smile she grabbed Dean and drug her to the back where the bigger booths were.

Bianca leaned forward. "I'll just have a number four." Turning she followed the two girls leaving the poor cashier to his doom.

Chris immediately dropped his friendly face. "I catch you looking at either of them it'll be the last thing you see." He smirked. "So how much?"

Dean sat back in the booth, arms crossed over her chest. "This bites. I can't even flirt like this. Well I can but I don't swing that way."

Wyatt smiled at Dean's misery. It seemed Dean still didn't understand what she truly felt for Sam. Her stomach grumbled. "Man, I'm hungry. Those damn demons really took it out of me!

"So I take it you guys are going shopping tomorrow?" Bianca said.

Dean nodded. "Gonna have to. Don't know how long we'll stay like this." Suddenly raised a brow. "I really hope this isn't something Chris has touched." He tugged on the dress.

"And if he has?" Bianca smirked. "It happens to be one of his favorites." Her eyes went to Wyatt and flashed in triumph.

"Ew and I'm so making Sam take me to the mall after this," Dean shuddered.

Wyatt pictured herself jumping on Bianca and beating the shit out of her in the worst way. Scratching, pulling, biting, and kicking.

The boys arrived at that moment and placed the food down on the table.

"What's going on now?" Sam asked, almost harshly. He felt a strange urge to attack something.

Chris sensed it too but had better control over his emotions.

Dean grabbed her food with a glare. "We're going shopping after this. I refuse to wear this sex dress."

Chris blinked. "Sex dress?"

"Apparently it's one of your favorites," Wyatt smiled coldly as she pointed to the dress Dean wore.

Chris looked the dress over and blanched. "Oh." He glared at Bianca. "You told me you burned that dress."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I told you a lot of things but never meant them Chris."

"So you could have told him you loved him but didn't mean it?" Dean asked casually. She grinned when brown eyes glared at her.

"Mind your own damn business blonde."

"Back the hell off B," Wyatt said, coming to Dean's defense for the first time. "You don't have to be here you know. We can figure this out just fine on our own."

Bianca's eyes turned on Wyatt's. "Oh is that so? Fine!" She got up and began making her way out of the restaurant. Briefly she wondered how they would manage if the Underworld caught wind of Wyatt's new look. She smiled, a plot already forming.

As soon as she left Sam felt as if a fog had been lifted. He had been getting a whole range of emotions coming from all four that had begun melding into a major headache. Now that Bianca left the mood seemed to clear.

Chris was frowning at him slightly but wiped the look off his face when Sam glanced at him. "So... looks like we're going shopping Sam..." He gave Sam a weak smile.

A shudder passed through all three of them.

Sam wasn't really bothered with the idea of shopping, before he joined Dean, he and Jessica would always go shopping together. The thought of Jess caused the light in Sam's eyes to fade slightly. He lost her already and if he didn't do anything soon he would lose Dean too. And that was not going to happen!

Wyatt noticed and decided she needed to change the subject but Chris beat her to it. She cursed his empathy.

"So where's the nearest mall at Sam?"

**TBC….**

**Sokasato:** So sorry for the long wait. I was grounded and banned from the computer for a month. Hehehe. But not to worry chapter four has already been written and is being checked by the lovely DarkCKS. As usual Review and flames are accepted. Man I love Chris and Sam!! Those two are too cute!

Hmmm…it seems my partner has no comments for this chapter...


	5. Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

_**Disclaimer**_: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

_**Authors**_: hskasato and DarkCKS

**A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over **

_**Authors note**_: This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING:** THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** Wyatt\Chris and eventual Dean\Sam

* * *

**SuperCharmed**

**Chapter 04**

**--------- **

**-A Mall Trip From Hell-**

Dean scowled. "Seriously Sam. I'm not going to wear that….shirt!" She tossed the long plain black shirt back at her brother and went over to the much shorter ones, baby doll tops, cami's and halters.

Sam's eyebrows rose in disbelief. He couldn't believe Dean was actually going to dress the part! Then again if their father had told Dean to strip naked and dance the chicken dance Dean would have done it without hesitation. Suddenly, he heard Dean cry out. Thinking something had happened he was instantly by her side only to find her clutching onto a shirt and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh! My love! I finally found you!" She squealed (yes, squealed).

Dean turned and showed Sam the shirt. The younger Winchester couldn't help but chuckle at the silver 'Metallica' written across the chest.

"I should have known," Sam smiled warmly, making him extremely cute in Dean's eyes.

Dean had the sudden urge to throw the shirt far away, fling her arms around Sam, and kiss him senseless. Instead she shook her head pushing away the dangerous thought and grinned. "And I found the perfect pair of jeans too." She showed him the pants she had tossed on a rack of clothes. "I just need shoes and we can get out of here."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed, feeling a bit…uncomfortable. Did he just feel the urge to kiss someone? He shook his head. What was wrong with him? It was bad enough he was strangely attracted to Dean's female form. Having the urge to kiss someone while she was around was a bit too much.

While Dean was looking for shoes, Chris was banging his head against a wall. "Wy, would you pick something already? That last one looked great." He muttered under his breath about picky sisters. Personally, he liked the sundress but knew his lover preferred pants and a shirt.

"Geez, Chris, you know you can go! I can shop by myself just fine without you!" Wyatt answered back muttering under her breath about impatient little brothers.

"We've been here for over an hour Wy. I swear if you don't pick something I will. We need to find a way to turn you both back," Chris threatened.

"I know that!" Wyatt hissed, she shuffled through the clothes rack. After what seemed like forever to Chris she pulled out a simple green tank top. "I like this one," Wyatt smiled and added it to her pile. Thankfully, Wyatt had already picked up some jeans.

Chris felt like cheering when he saw Wyatt was done picking out her new clothes, but instead groaned when the blond began heading towards the shoes, he knew it was going to be another two hours before they left.

By the time the two girls were ready to leave Sam and Chris were practically leaning against each other and they did cheer. Dean laughed. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad you two. Geeze, men!" Chris just raised his brow and refused to comment.

"Never again!" Sam swore to himself.

Who knew Dean was a shoe-a-holic.

Chris tossed the bags into the car. "You two do know that you won't be wearing all this once we find a way to turn you back right?" Dean waved her hand. "Details. I'm showing this body off as long as I can."

Sam could not believe the words that had come from his brother's lips. At the same time he knew it was also because of the way they were raised, especially Dean. John had made sure to teach his boys that whatever the circumstance to always keep your head and not to panic or else you'll die or get someone else killed. He was sure this was Dean's way of handling the situation.

"I'll just give everything to Melinda," Wyatt said.

"Cousin?" Dean asked.

"Sister, and don't even think about it. We'll kill you," Chris said nonchalantly.

Wyatt glared, "That's right!"

"I was kicking_ your_ ass remember Wynn?"

Chris wanted to pull his hair out as the two started arguing... again. "Would you two knock it off!"

"I slipped Dena!" Wyatt sniffed, ignoring her brother.

"You wish, Barbie!" Dean rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

"Stop it you two!" Chris said angrily, trying again, but failing.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want" Dean said coolly and poked Wyatt on the chest.

"Don't poke me!" Wyatt growled, poking Dean just as hard.

"Why you son of a-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!!" Sam shouted, the hostile emotions getting to him.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Even Sam himself was surprised.

Chris cringed and slapped his palm to his forehead realizing his blunder. How could he have been so blind? All the sign's had been there! He suddenly locked eyes with Sam.

"You got a new power."

"What?!" Sam was surprised.

"Have you been experiencing strong emotions lately?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "but sometimes I'll feel like I'm not myself. I mean, I'll be happy one moment and sad the next and I'll have no idea why."

"Empathy!!" Wyatt yelled out.

"Empathy?" Dean asked.

Chris sighed. This one was going to be a doozy. He gave Sam a look. "I think this is something we're going to have to work on if you want to get better _control_. I'll explain empathy better to you later on, okay?"

Sam nodded, mentally adding another power to his list.

Wyatt glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye, for a half demon Sam was receiving more power that a regular demon. It appeared there was something more to Sam. She'd have to keep an eye on him just in case.

"Wonderful!" Dean said sarcastically. She was beginning to feel left out. Sam was her responsibility and Chris was taking that away from her. Worst of all, Sam was letting him. "Can we go now?"

"You can go," a voice said behind them.

The four turned and saw demons shimmer in.

"Go to hell!" The leader grinned. "Attack!"

The minions began blasting at them.

The guys grabbed the girls and rushed behind the Impala for cover.

"The guns are inside the trunk!" Sam hissed.

"The keys are in the bag you put in the back seat!" Dean shouted.

A fireball hit the Impala's passenger window shattering it.

"Aw, hell no." Dean growled, eyes flashing as her car took the brunt of the attacks.

Chris flung out his hands sending a few of the demons flying. "Wyatt! A little help here!"

"Got it!" Wyatt said standing and came face to face with the Leader. She raised her hands and flicked her fingers to blow him up. Nothing happened.

She tried summoning an energy ball but was shocked when she didn't even feel the tingle of magic.

"So this is the Twice Blessed," the leader sneered. He made his own energy ball.

"This is gonna hurt..." Wyatt muttered and was sent flying as the energy ball connected with her stomach. Her body slammed against the Impala, cracking a window.

The rest of the minions laughed.

"Stop banging up my car you assholes!" Dean shouted. She suddenly felt the hairs on her arms stand on end and turned to see why. "Oh hell."

Chris' eyes turned dark and all he could see was red. He stood up and flung his hand sending all the demons back, killing a few. He faced the leader head on, his body shaking as anger coursed through him.

"Don't touch my brother!" With that Chris flicked his hands and the leader exploded turning to ash. He glared at the surviving demons who stared at him in disbelief. Knowing they needed to get out of there he froze the demons in their place and blew them up as well.

"Chris! Your brother needs some healing!" Chris heard Dean shout.

"Shit!" The anger quickly drained and Chris jumped over the car's hood and scooped up Wyatt in his arms. "Come on Wy, wake up for me." He held his shining hands over her stomach, trying not to grimace at the nasty wound. "Come on Wy, wake up damn you." The injury was healing but it was a slow process. Finally the wound looked as if it were never there but Wyatt still didn't wake up. Chris quickly stood up with her in his arms. "I'm taking her back to the hotel. Get there as fast as you can."

He orbed away before either could say anything and soon was at the hotel. He lowered Wyatt onto the bed and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "Come on baby, don't do this to me. Wake up, please."

Slowly Wyatt's eyelashes began to flutter. "C...Chris?"

Chris sighed in relief. "Hey. You feel okay?" He cupped her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over her cheek. "You gave me a hell of a scare back there babe."

Wyatt smiled weakly, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Chris...I don't have my powers anymore..."

"W-what?" Chris stared at her. Chris tried sensing for his brother but his face paled when he couldn't. "Oh hell."

Wyatt sat up, ignoring the way her head spun. "I tried blasting him! I tried creating an energy ball! Nothing." Wyatt stared up at Chris. "I can't sense you either..." Her eyes filled with tears at that.

"Easy Wy, we'll…we'll figure this out. I swear we will," Chris promised her, staring into her watery blue eyes. Eyes that were making his heart clench. He hugged her. "Shh. It's okay."

Wyatt steeled her emotions, crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Still she let Chris hold her. She didn't know how much she had actually counted on her powers until now. Now that they were gone she felt weak and vulnerable.

Not only that but the demon knew who she was...

Possibly the thing that turned them female had already spread the word.

"Chris, we need to go home and look through The Book," Wyatt said, her words muffled against Chris' chest.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hopefully it'll have something in there." He rubbed her back in slow circles. "We have to bring Sam and Dean with us."

Wyatt bit her bottom lip, loving the feel of Chris' hands on her. She barely heard what he said, but she nodded her head anyways.

Chris pulled back and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "We'll leave as soon as they get here."

Wyatt leaned up to claim a real kiss from Chris. Her arms slid around his neck as they both deepened the kiss. Just like before Wyatt gave Chris full dominance, letting his tongue slide past her full lips. Their mouth's moved hotly against one another, having been so long since they'd been with each other. A small moan escaped Wyatt when Chris pulled her fully against him. His body warmth was what she had been craving ever since he'd left. Chris pushed her back onto the bed, his hands already moving slowly over her soft body. His hands slipped beneath her shirt and slid up cupping her warm breast.

Wyatt's body was screaming YES, but her pounding heart lurched with fright at the loving caress. Without meaning to she pushed Chris off her roughly. Chris cried out and fell off the bed completely taken by surprise.

"Oh, damn. Sorry!" She apologized, getting off the bed and rushing over to help him up. Wyatt felt like screaming in frustration. She was a man for Christ sake! Men did not back down from sex!

Chris suppressed his emotions and smiled. "It's alright." He assured, "Besides I think they just pulled up."

The door swung open and Sam and Dean stepped inside, "How is she?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Sam," Wyatt answered.

"Now that the princess is awake can we try and turn us back?" Dean was still pissed that the demons broke his baby's windows.

"We need to get to the Book of Shadows. Hopefully it'll have a spell to turn you back and give Wyatt back her powers," Chris answered.

"Oh goody. More sparkles," Dean muttered. None of this crap ever happened when it was just he and Sam. It all began ever since Chris joined them.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and walked over to Chris, grabbing his hand. "Let's go Princess."

For once Wyatt didn't argue back and took Chris' free hand. "Let's go Chris."

Who knew what horrors were expecting them back home...

Luck seemed to be on their side as Chris orbed them into the living room of the Halliwell manor. "Guess mom and dad aren't here," Chris said looking around, dropping Dean and Wyatt's hands to walk towards the stairs. "I'll get the book. You three get comfy."

Wyatt watched him leave and sighed. She gestured for them to take a seat and sat down herself, arms crossed. She was still miffed at herself for ruining her moment with Chris. She hated this female form, how could so many emotions fit in this small body? She knew she wanted Chris but she had always been the dominant one. She hated to admit it, but it made her nervous with the tables turned.

Sam was impressed. He could feel so much love in this house. It was everywhere, but there was also something...something cold coming from below the house. Sam could almost feel a pull to it. Well, Chris did say he was coming into his empathy. Sam had to wince at that, he didn't want to invade other people's minds, not when his was already screwed up enough.

Dean wasn't as impressed. "Eh, I've seen better." She looked around, there were so many pictures in the room. Family pictures. A mother, a father, two boys, and a girl. A perfectly happy family. Not broken. Not like theirs.

"I'm sure," Wyatt replied dryly, not noticing the way Dean's eyes had hardened.

Sam sighed. Those two would never get along. He turned as Chris walked down the stairs, an ancient tome in his hands.

"Oh good!" Wyatt ran over and took the book from Chris' hands. She began flipping through the pages. "Well here's a spell to change gender...only for 24 hours though..." Wyatt murmured.

"You better find one to change us back. I miss my d-" "Shut up Dean," Chris said before she could finish her sentence.

"Chris is that you?!" said a voice both Wyatt and Chris recognized.

"Oh, no!" Wyatt squeaked and thrust the book into Chris' hands and ran to hide behind Sam.

"It is you! Oh, Chris!!" Melinda Halliwell came down the stairs and threw her arms around her brother.

"Oof! Hey, Mel. How ya been? Is mom or dad around? No? Good," Chris said in one breath.

Mel slapped Chris' arm playfully, "What's up with you? Who are your friends?" She spotted Sam and practically drooled. She walked past Chris, "Hello, my name is Melinda Halliwell, Chris' sister, it's so nice to meet you um...?" She tipped her head slightly and looked up through her long lashes, showing off her blue-green eyes. Chris rolled his eyes, that move always made the guys melt for her.

"Sam. Sam Winchester," Sam smiled, oblivious to it all. They shook hands.

Their hands were suddenly swatted apart as Dean stepped in front of her brother. "And I'm his girlfriend Dena." She smiled showing off her perfect teeth, but her aura screamed 'look at him the same way again and I'll claw those pretty eyes out.'

Mel's eyebrow rose, "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you too." She did not notice the shocked expression on Sam's face.

Chris grinned. "And Wynn is hiding behind Sam."

Wyatt shot Chris a dirty look and stepped out. She opened her mouth but Mel gasped and stepped back. Suddenly Mel began to point and laugh at Wyatt, "Oh my God!"-Hahaha-"W-wyatt?!!"

"Mel this isn't funny!" Wyatt hissed. She was going to be teased for life!

Chris snickered. "Yeah she's right Mel. She lost her powers because of this and we need to turn her back before mom and dad find out."

"Before mom and dad find out what?" a voice came from the entrance.

Chris forced a smile on his face. "Hi mom."

Just. Great.

Wyatt cringed.

Mel walked over to her parents, "Oh mom, you are not going to believe this." She snickered.

"Chris!" Leo walked over and gave his son a hug. "Good to see you're okay."

"Not for long!" Piper said storming angrily towards her son. "No explanation! No note! Not even a call?! Christopher Perry Halliwell you'd better have a damn good excuse why you couldn't even pick up the phone and call! You really had us worried young man!"

"Oh I do." He turned her around to face his charge. "Mom, dad, this is Sam Winchester, my new charge, and his girlfriend Dena. Sam, Dena, my parents Piper and Leo." He turned to his mom, "And the reason I didn't call is because Dena smashed my phone."

"I did not!" Dean protested. "I... er... didn't know it was there."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Chris, letting him know that they weren't done talking, but gave Sam and Dean a warm smile. It had taken a while but she had forced the Elders to tell her where her son had gone and with who. "It's nice to meet you both. Are you two hungry, can I get you anything?" She was the perfect mother. There was love, warmth, and protection radiating off of her along with an air of authority.

Dean smiled back. "Water would be fine ma'am." She surprised Sam with her suddenly polite manners.

"Then follow me dear and we'll get you a tall glass," Piper said, pulling Dean with her to the kitchen. Sam just stood there, unsure of what to do. He turned to Chris.

"Um... Mel, why don't you show Sam and Wynn around." Chris' eyes pleaded with her.

Mel got the message, "Sure, c'mon Sam. Wynn. Follow me."

The two were quickly following Mel out of the room leaving Chris and his dad alone. "How's it going dad?"

"What happened son?" Leo asked going with his gut instinct that something was wrong.

"Oh you know, demon attacks, hunting, need to find a reversal spell…the usual."

"Reversal spell for what?" Leo asked. He also noticed they had avoided that one blond girl. "Who was that other girl?" he asked. "Where's Wyatt?"

Chris bit his lip. "That girl _is_ Wyatt. Don't shout! I don't want mom to know. Listen, I need to find that reversal spell fast. He's powerless in that form."

Leo knew he shouldn't be surprised since things like this often happened to his family but still..."Wyatt was that girl?!!" he blurted. He could imagine something like that happening to Chris but to Wyatt? And no powers?!!

"What happened?" Leo asked.

Chris picked up his father's thoughts and was a bit stung but quickly pushed down the bit of anger he knew would never leave him. "I wasn't there but from what Dena said, by the way that's Dean, demons attacked, left behind a crystal box that as soon as Wy touched opened, and then they were females."

Leo decided not to comment about the Dena/Dean thing and instead focused on the main problem. He'd never heard of anything like it. A white ball in a glass cube?

Seeing the BoS Leo began to leaf through it. "Was this any help?" he asked.

Chris shook his head. "A quick glance showed nothing. All I found was a reference to Fae's but I don't think that's what it was."

"If that's the only lead I think we should go with that. Perhaps your charge can help you," Leo suggested. "Magic School."

"Maybe but I can't leave Wyatt and Sam won't leave Dean," Chris said.

"Chris it's only for a short amount of time. I'm sure Sam would go if it's to help Dean," Leo urged.

Chris bit his lip. "Just keep Mel close just in case. Seems whatever turned him spread the word down in the Underworld."

Leo felt a deep fear for his first-born. Wyatt had always had the protection of his shield so Leo never had to worry. But now that the whole Underworld found out...It was likely that everyone was going to want to go for the Twice Blessed and soon after- the Charmed Ones.

"I will," Leo nodded.

Chris laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to him dad. I swear. I'd die before anything did." And Leo knew Chris spoke the truth.

Chris orbed to the attic where Mel was showing Sam the potions cabinet. "Sam, come on. We're going to see if Magic School might have the answer we need."

Chris had told Sam about magic school but still a small amount of excitement filled him, "What about Dena? Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Mel and my mom are here so she and Wyatt will be safe," Chris said. "Yes, you're staying here Wyatt."

Wyatt pouted. "But..."

"Someone has to keep Dena company," Chris smirked. "We'll be back soon bro."

Chris took Sam by the hand and orbed to Magic School.

Wyatt frowned, no matter what she always felt irritated whenever Chris touched Sam. Those two were like peas in a pod. It irritated her further that she also had grown a soft spot for the younger Winchester in such a short amount of time. Sam was a very likeable person. It was surprising when she first found out Dean was the one who had mostly raised Sam.

Leo walked in the attic. "Wyatt."

Wyatt turned and smiled slightly with embarrassment. "Hey dad."

Leo smiled, "Well two daughter's isn't so bad."

"Daaad," Wyatt groaned but nevertheless hugged her father.

Mel laughed. "Oh! Let me play with your hair! I've always wanted a sister!"

Wyatt protested and Leo laughed, "C'mon let's go to the kitchen. I'm sure your mother is regaling Dean with tales of her Charmed days."

"Oh, mom made those cookies that you like Wyatt!" Mel piped in.

Wyatt's stomach growled. "Great. Time to go save mom from Dean." Her blue eyes locked with her father.

"I thought her name was Dena?" Mel said.

"Oh. I…Dean for short." Wyatt said quickly and turned to her father, "So we're not telling mom about this?" she asked.

"No we're not telling your mom," Leo assured her.

"It would be funny though," Mel grinned.

"So what are we saying?" Wyatt ignored her sister.

"You're... a friend of Chris' he met on the road?" Leo suggested.

Wyatt nodded, "Good enough for me!" Her stomach rumbled again, "Let's go!" She could practically taste those cookies. Piper's cookies were high in demand at her restaurant.

When the three walked into the kitchen they saw Dean happily drinking a glass of cold milk chomping down on cookies, while Piper was indeed telling him tales of all the demons she and her sisters battled.

"No way! Sam and I just hunt regular spirits and stuff," Dean said.

Piper nodded her head, "Yup. It's all true."

"This is one ugly dude," Dean said and Wyatt saw she was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Ugly but he killed my aunt," she said. To save him from the awkwardness she turned her attention to the blond who had just arrived in the kitchen, "Hey, you must be Wynn. Dena told me about you."

"Good things I hope?" Wyatt said, glancing at Dean who smirked. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wyatt."

Mel slapped a hand over her mouth. That was so funny.

"Aw, call me, Piper, Wynn." Piper responded.

"Uh...Okay, P-Piper," Wyatt stuttered feeling weird calling her mom by her first name.

Mel lost it then. She burst into giggles and fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"You give her a laughing bean Wynn?" Dean raised a perfect brow at her.

"No. I did not," Wyatt scowled. She took a cookie and bit into it, letting out a soft moan. "These are so good."

"Thank you. Enjoy yourself. And Melinda Prudence Halliwell, stop laughing and get up off the floor," Piper said, hands on her hip.

"Oooh," Dean and Wyatt teased. Mel got up and stuck her tongue out at them before pouting.

"Where's your brother?" Piper asked her daughter.

Mel sighed, "He went to magic school with Sam to look up something real fast." She giggled and took a cookie.

**WCWCWCWC**

Sam stared at all the books around him. Chris smiled feeling the excitement coming from his charge. "That's... a lot of books to go through," Sam murmured.

"You're right," Chris agreed. He pointed to the table. "Books with gender changing spells." Several dozen books flew off the shelf and onto the table. "That narrows it a bit."

"Still a lot we have to get through," Sam sighed.

"Permanent gender changing spells in one pile." A little over a dozen books went into the new pile. "There we go."

Sam nodded in satisfaction and picked up one book and began to leaf through it. He was immediately engrossed in the text of the book. In all his life he never imagined a Magical Community! Especially nothing like Magic School. The book held countless information of demons, fearies, warlocks, and other things he'd never heard of. He couldn't help but think of the Harry Potter books…

Chris picked up on the thought and almost snorted. Sam was just too cute sometimes.

The two sat comfortably on a poofy couch, every so often they broke the silence, showing each other what they found but saddening each time it proved to be useless information. After reading the same sentence for a couple of minutes Sam sighed and closed his book, "Um, Chris. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but ever since this mess happened I haven't gotten around to it."

Chris put his own book down. "Yeah Sam?"

"Well, when the demons were attacking us back at the lighthouse... one of them tossed a fireball right at my face." Sam explained.

Chris was suddenly concerned. "I didn't sense if you were hurt."

"I wasn't. I stopped it." Sam bit his lip. "I don't know how I did it either. I just... caught it in front of my face and threw it back at the demon. It sent him crashing."

Chris managed to keep his face blank. He knew Sam would start to panic if he realized he was just as surprised about it.

"Is...that...normal, for people like us?" Sam asked. He hoped it was.

"It's not unheard of Sam. Possibly T.K like me but a higher level," Chris smiled to assure him. He was going to have a long talk with his dad later.

Sam sighed deeply. "Thanks man. This was bugging me."

"I could tell. Sorry I ignored it during all this mess." Chris really was sorry. In the time he had spent with the young Winchester he had begun to consider Sam more than just a charge. It really was strange since he could never get along with someone for more than a minute but with Sam it was different. Sam was his best friend.

"It's not your fault, Chris." Sam assured, slightly picking up on Chris' emotions. He smiled.

Chris nodded and the two got back to reading. By the time Chris looked up it was late. The clock read almost ten. He smiled a little imagining Dean and Wyatt going crazy without them.

Especially Wyatt.

"Hey, I'm gonna hop by the house to make sure those two haven't killed each other yet. You wanna come?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "Dean will be fine. I think I may be on to something though."

"Okay I'll be right back." Saying so he orbed back to he house.

He was walking down the stairs but stopped when he heard Melinda's voice coming from the living room.

"So, you two are keeping in contact. How is she like?"

Wyatt's female voice reached his ears next, "Mikaela is...wonderful. There's no other word to describe her. She goes around helping other's as much as she can. The Elder's usually call on her when there's any big problems that need solving."

"What's her personality like?"

"Uh, well remember when I took her to the movies? It seems she preferres action to romantic comedies. That was a relief. It's sorta great that she's not over obsessed with her looks like most girls would be. She's very laid back and tries her best to make you comfortable."

"So, you think she'll make you a good bride?"

"…"

"Wyatt, c'mon. You know you can tell me!"

"…Any man would be grateful if they ended up with her."

"Will you?"

"…I don't know Mel. I'm still pissed that the Elders are pulling this on me."

"Mom likes her so you know that's a good thing."

"Not everyone in our family likes her."

"Chris will come around Wy."

"I'm not too sure about that."

Chris' mind went blank for a few minutes. Wyatt, _his_ Wyatt, had been out on dates with that... that...

Wyatt and Mel looked over hearing the pictures on the wall start shaking semi-violently.

"What the..." Mel frowned.

Wyatt's eyes widen. "Oh no..."

She quickly ran and froze when she saw a very _very_ angry Chris at the top of the stairs. Wyatt felt her mouth go dry. "Chris, it's not what you-"

Chris exploded, "I don't care anymore, Wyatt! Do whatever the hell what you want with her!" He hissed through the pain in his heart. He pushed past her and out the door, and began walking down the street not caring where he was heading. He turned and walked down an empty alley.

"Chris wait! I didn't mean anything by that!" Wyatt cried catching up to him and grabbing his arm in an attempt to get Chris to stop.

Chris wrenched his arm from her grasp, not caring about the look of hurt that flashed on her face. Wyatt hurt him first! He continued walking.

"Chris it was Melinda!!" Wyatt tried to explain trying to keep pace with him. "What was I suppose to tell her?! That I don't want to marry Mikaela because I love someone else? You know she'd figure out about our relationship if I said that!"

"You need to choose Wyatt!" Chris stopped and rounded on her. "Me or her."

Wyatt froze, hearing the dead serious tone in his voice. "Chris..."

"Choose."

Wyatt opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then choose." The green eyes were hard and relentless.

"Chris, you know I would always choose you it was for anything else, but I can't... not yet," she finally admitted. Her shoulders slumped. "Everyone is counting on me. I can't let everyone down... not yet. Give me time Chris."

"I'll give you all the time you need Wyatt," Chris' stone cold voice made her wince. "But don't expect me to be here when you finally have the balls to choose." He orbed on the spot, needing to get away from his lover.

"Chris! Chris come back!" Wyatt fell to her knees crying. She hated this stupid body and the hormones it came with but for once she didn't care. Chris had left her. He was gone. For good this time. Wyatt didn't know how she was going to go on without him, didn't want to think about it. Instead she curled up and wailed her misery to the world.

"Well...well. What do we have here," A voice purred in the darkness. Wyatt ceased crying and was immediately on her feet feeling the dark energy coming from the source of the voice.

A demon. No-four demon's.

Great.

The lead demon's eyes raked themselves all over her body, obviously liking what he was looking at. Wyatt suppressed a shudder of disgust and anger filled her at his nerve.

"I have heard...My you are quite the looker, aren't you Twice Blessed," the demon taunted. Wyatt merely glared in response. She may not have her powers, but she came from a line of kick ass witches. No way was she scared of a demon! She had been trained far too much for that!

Slowly, Wyatt reached behind her for the athame's she had strapped on to her belt while at the manor.

The demon chuckled. "You'll be knocked out before you can throw those athame's. Get her." The demons jumped at Wyatt, who flung the athame's at them, three demons went up in flames instantly. The head demon growled and tossed a low powered energy ball at Wyatt. Wyatt jumped out of the way but that left her open to the other demons to toss their own energy balls at her. She knew one of them would hit her but she needed to take the main guy out. She tossed her last athame at him just as an energy ball hit her in the head, knocking her out.

**SDSDSDSDS**

Chris was getting a bad feeling. His eyes widened when a vision of Wyatt battling demons flashed before his eyes. "Wyatt!!" he screamed running back.

He arrived just in time to see the demons pick Wyatt up and phase out with her. "NOOO!" Chris screamed in anger and fear. He couldn't keep his power in check as it practically blew everything in the alley up.

Chris bowed his head, shoulders shaking. "No..."

**TBC…**

* * *

**DarkCKS:** Poor Wyatt! Poor Chris! Go Dean! Hehehe. What's going to happen next? What are the demons planning for Wyatt? Only one way to find out. Tune in for Chapter 5 guys! 

**Sokasato:** Well I hope this chapter makes you all happy. I think it's the longest chapter so far! -Cheers!-Thanks for reviewing your comments are all appreciated!! Really me and DarkCKS like it when you flatter our story and trust me it's going to get even better!


	6. Taking Back What's His

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

**Authors:**Hskasato and DarkCKS  
**  
****A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over**

**Authors note:** This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING:** THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** WyattChris and eventual DeanSam

* * *

**SuperCharmed**

**Chapter 05**

--

**-Taking Back What's His-**

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed, running around the alley looking for a clue as to where and who had taken her. His eyes widened when he found the blood covered athame buried under two fallen trash cans.

Chris picked it up and stared. "No…" He gripped the athame tightly, almost drawing blood but held back. With a growl he orbed back to the school.

Sam was more than surprised when Chris orbed in looking like he wanted to murder something. Chris didn't spare him a glance and went straight to a table with a map laid out on it.

"Chris? What happened?" Sam asked, rushing over to him.

"They got him," Chris' voice shook as he began to swing a crystal on a string over the map while clutching the dagger.

"Got who? Wyatt?" Sam asked knowing Chris wouldn't be acting like this for Dean.

"It's all my fault!" Chris growled.

"What happened?" Sam asked carefully.

"We were arguing and I stomped off but I forgot that demons were after him and it's all my fault," Chris said in one breath. He scowled when the crystal wasn't working. "Damn it!" he slammed the athame into the table.

"Chris, I know you're upset but you being angry won't help us find Wyatt. Why don't we go to your house and look at the book? It might help us," Sam said reasonably.

Chris took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's go." He touched Sam's shoulder and orbed them home.

Dean was busy looking through the BOS when they orbed in.

"Oh, great. I need that," Chris said taking it from her hands and began to flip through it. He summoned the image of the demon that took Wyatt to his memory.

Sam walked over to Dean and began to fill his brother in.

"Knew blondie would get in trouble eventually," Dean muttered. She held up a crystal necklace. "Leo gave me this for some extra protection while you guys were away."

"What's it do?" Sam asked. He could sense the power in the crystal.

"Dunno but he said it had some of his powers so it must be powerful."

"My dad's an elder so that's pure power," Chris mumbled.

Unlike Sam, Dean could detect the bitterness in Chris' voice. She knew that tone better than anyone. It was the same one she used when John always praised Sam or compared her to him.

Chris tried all the spells in the book to try and summon Wyatt to him but nothing was working. "Damnit!" He slammed the book shut and hit it.

"Chris, calm down. We'll find her," Sam said. Suddenly he gasped and fell on his knees as a vision began to overtake him.

He saw Wyatt laying on a stone table. No, it was an alter. She was tied up and dressed in a white dress. He knew that's not what she wore today. His stomach churned as he saw a group of demons dressed in ceremonial robes surround her. The main one held a long athame over his head, chanting something. Wyatt was struggling with everything she had trying to get loose. Suddenly a scream tore out of her throat, blood trickled down the side of her mouth, and the athame stuck out of her chest.

Sam screamed feeling her pain, something that never happened before, as he was knocked back from the vision.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to her brother.

Sam didn't know how he knew but he stood up shakily and stumbled to the BOS. He opened it to a specific page and pointed.

"They… have… her," he panted, the memory of the pain still there. He turned to Chris. "We have to hurry or she's going to die."

Chris' blood froze. He glanced at the page. The Winchesters saw all the blood drain from his face.

"Chris?"

"They're going to sacrifice her," Chris whispered.

Sam stood up. "We have to-"

"No!" Chris cut him off. He glared at both of them. "I'm going. It's my fault she got taken in the first place so it my job to get her back!"

"What? You ordered them to take her?" Dean glared. "What are you gonna do Chris? Go in guns blazing? We need a plan if we're going to get her back alive."

"Dean's right Chris. Let us help," Sam said.

Chris shook his head. "No." He stared at Dean. "He's my brother." Without a word he walked out of the attic.

Sam made to go to him but was grabbed by Dean.

"No Sammy, don't. He has to do this by himself," Dean said. She understood all too well the look Chris had given her. She had forfeited her life to bring Sam back. And it looked like Chris had too.

Chris slammed the door to his room open and went to his private cupboard. Opening it revealed a mass storage of potions he had accumulated out of boredom. He began to grab as many as he could.

With each potion he grabbed he cursed himself more and more. He couldn't believe he let something so stupid get the better of him. Wyatt had tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. A tear escaped his eye. He'd get her back, even if it cost him his life. He'd gladly die for his brother again.

Chris knew where they were now. Fully stocked he orbed to where they were keeping Wyatt.

He pressed his back against the boulders and leaned over. He heard Wyatt before he saw them drag her in kicking and screaming and held back his growl. He grabbed a potion and waited until they had tied her down. Then he struck.

Wyatt flinched as the demon nearest her exploded into flames. The others were panicking cause they couldn't find out who was the culprit but she knew.

Chris had come to save her.

The other demons got on their guard and began attacking Chris.

"Chris!" Wyatt strained against her bonds not caring they were cutting into her wrists. "Chris!"

Chris took out two other demons but three were still quickly approaching him. He turned and flicked his hands, blowing the three demons up. He was beyond pissed and decided the best way to get rid of them was Piper Halliwell style. Blow them up.

From the front, back, left, and right Chris blew them up as they rushed at him. Soon enough Chris had done the damage he sought and the demons disappeared. He ran over to Wyatt, quickly untying her. "They'll be back with more. Come on."

They were back sooner than Chris thought. Almost as if they had been expecting the attack. "Chris!" Wyatt threw her and her brother over the stone table she had been bound on.

The demon's began throwing balls of fire and energy. Wyatt knew they were sitting ducks.

Chris cursed. He didn't plan this out. Well, he wasn't really thinking when his brother was taken. He looked around and spotted a small opening under some fallen rocks. He tossed the remaining potions at the demons and pushed his brother into the opening, following him after. He pulled her up and took off for the nearest tunnel and pushed her into a hole in the wall.

"Okay, the way I see it is we're in trouble."

"No shit," Wyatt hissed wishing she had Excalibur with her. She pushed down the encroaching fear, not for her but for Chris. If anything happened to him she'd never forgive herself.

Chris tried to rack his brain for something... anything. He had to get Wyatt out of there. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It suddenly came to him, the answer so obvious he should have smacked himself. He quickly orbed them out and they landed safely in P3's private room.

"Good thinking!!" Wyatt kissed her brother's cheek. A thought suddenly came to her, "Chris!! Are you crazy?! What were you thinking coming by yourself?!" She hissed. She began to check him over making sure he wasn't hurt too bad. "Do you hurt anywhere?!"

"I'm fine Wyatt," Chris said pushing her hands away. He caught her wrists when she hissed. "Are you okay?" He began to gently heal the angry red marks.

"Now I am," Wyatt said taking her wrists back. "Thanks for saving me, bro." Wyatt bit her bottom lip unknowing how to act now. She didn't know if Chris was still angry with her or not.

Chris sighed. "Wy, I'm sorry. For earlier. I didn't mean too… get upset."

Wyatt bit her lip, "Me too. Chris...I really wish things could be different. I just need time to figure everything out. I won't marry her Chris." Not if it means losing you forever...

Chris cupped her face. "Take all the time you need. And don't worry about… her. If you want to spend time with her don't let me stop you."

Wyatt stared down, in truth it was the Elder's who had in a way 'ordered' her to take out Mikaela. Still she didn't want to burden Chris with this knowledge.

"Thanks Chris" She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Chris accepted the kiss.

-INSERT LEMON-

**TBC….**

* * *

** DarkCKS:** here it is folks, the long awaited chapter five! We're sorry about the major delay but we haven't been able to get to the comps for very long and when we do we're talking more about the story than writing it. But don't despair! We have up to.. nine or ten chapters already in the writing process!

**Sokasato:** Yeah, we know it's short…but hey the last chapter was hella long!! Thanks to those who left us reviews, appreciate you taking the time.

**Oh and if anyone would like the lemon please leave Sokasato a PM!**


	7. Confusions

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything related to Supernatural or Charmed. Cause if we did we'd have a hell of a lot of angry females (and males winks) out after our blood. We're just borrowing them for our own, and hopefully your entertainment.

**Authors: **Hskasato and DarkCKS

**A Supernatural/Charmed X-Over**

**Authors note:** This story starts approximately a month after the end of season two of Supernatural and more or less AU for Charmed, right after Chris 'dies' and the world is all better again.

**WARNING**: THIS IS A SLASH FIC CONTAINING INCEST!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** WyattxChris and eventual DeanxSam

* * *

THANK YOU JUDI FOR PROVIDING ME (SOKA) WITH YAOI GOODNESS THROUGH ALL OF THIS AND FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!

Also lotsa yaoi here.

**SuperCharmed**

**Chapter 06**

--

**Confusions**

--

_**From lemon…**_

_He collapses against her, pressing against her trembling body. They look into each other's eyes as they both try to control their ragged breaths._

_Something above them catches her eyes. "Chris?" She pointed above them._

_Chris turned and stared at the softly glowing lights above them. They watched the lights slowly swirl down to surround them, encasing them in their warmth. _

_Wyatt grinned._

"_What?" Chris asked her._

"_My… my powers… they're back!"_

"_What?!"_

_With a giggle Wyatt orbed them to Chris' room, smirking at his shocked face. "Questions later please, sleep now."_

_After several minutes of staring, Chris gives her a gentle loving kiss before raising himself off her, slowly pulling out of her. Wyatt sighed at the loss but it turned into a content one when he gathered her up into his arms, holding her close. His lips press against her slightly damp blonde hair, her breathing beginning to slow and even out, a sure sign that sleep was claiming her. A smile spreads across her lips as she drifts into a blissful and peaceful sleep._

_Chris took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was his lover and smiled lazily. He pulls a blanket over them and holds her tight, sleep claiming him a few minutes later._

_**End Lemon.**_

**Beginning of Chapter 06**

The first thing Wyatt realized as soon as she woke up was that she had to go bathroom. With a long sigh she carefully extracted herself from her lover's arms and slipped some of Chris' cloths on herself and opened the door and walked to the hallway bathroom.

Once she finished doing her business and was heading back to her brother's room did the grandfather clock downstairs start to ring. One by one she counted the 'tong' sounds the clock made. Altogether she counted six, which meant her mother was probably downstairs already starting on breakfast.

With a shrug she continued on her way, but was stopped when a demon flamed in front of her. "Fuck." She said before the demons fist met with her face. She was thrown backwards onto the floor, the right side of her face throbbed with pain. She stood up tasting the metallic of her blood in her mouth. "Bastard you're going to pay for that." She hissed as the demon sneered at her.

The demon laughed, "You, the powerless twice-blessed?" Around him other demons shimmered in. "Get her," He ordered.

"Come to mama," Wyatt smirked and summoned Excalibur slashing the first demon that charged towards her.

**WCWCWCWCW**

Chris awoke to hear his mother's voice screeching from downstairs.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

'_Down here?'_ He looked around and noticed he was in his bedroom. "What the..."

The events of last night quickly caught up to him and he let out a groan. He grabbed the closest articles of clothing he could find and slipped them on. "What's with the yelling?" he asked as he came downstairs. More importantly where the hell was Wyatt?

Piper turned angrily towards her son, "Why? Why? Why?! Did you not tell me Wynn was Wyatt?!" she crossed her arms over her chest. Over Piper's shoulder Chris saw Wyatt cringing under her mother's wrath.

"Mom, I told you! I didn't want anyone else finding out about me! Don't blame Chris." Wyatt defended.

"I'm not blaming anyone! I would have just liked to be told these things!" Piper snapped. "Imagine me making breakfast and Wynn, who was really Wyatt, comes rolling down stairs all of a sudden!"

Chris's eyes snapped to Wyatt's in worry.

Wyatt shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I had to go pee and…well to sum things up, the leader of that cult decided to come along since he thought I had no powers. They started attacking and I was pushed downstairs in the struggle. Mom heard the commotion and started blowing up the small fries and I blew up the leader. The end. Oh yeah, and mom demanded to know who I really was and…" Wyatt blushed.

"You caved," Chris finished for her.

"You would have too!" Wyatt defended herself.

Chris rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't but didn't say anything.

"He told me everything, unlike someone I know," Piper frowned at her son. Chris decided to keep from rolling his eyes this time knowing it would just earn him a slap upside the head.

"Sorry mom." He mumbled.

"Wyatt, you're safe!" Leo appeared and took the stairs by two and wrapped his arms around his oldest child. He turned to Chris, "Good job son."

Piper's jaw dropped open. "Was I the only one _not_ told?" she asked.

Leo cringed just realizing his wife's presence, "Yeah, sorry honey."

"Don't honey me! You are in trouble mister!" She pointed at her husband.

"Mom, we didn't tell you because we knew you'd overreact," said Chris.

"I do not overreact," Piper defended herself.

Everyone stared.

"Okay Maybe I do tend to overreact a bit," She sighed.

"What's all the shouting about?" Dean asked as she walked in. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Wyatt. "You spilled the beans didn't you blondie."

"Stop calling me blondie! And…mom caught me fighting demons." At the look Dean gave her she explained, "I got my powers back. I think since I had so much power it was taking a while to sort itself out in my new body."

"That's great son." Leo said with great relief in his voice.

"Yeah, okay, hate to ruin the father daughter moment but we're still female!" Dean growled.

"Oh right, well I think I may have the solution to that," Leo said with a smug smile.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked with excitement.

"You're a male too?" Piper asked Dean, cutting into the conversation.

"And proud of it!" Dean replied.

"Sorry we had to lie. We didn't think it would get so complicated," Sam said coming downstairs.

Piper let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe how those two resembled her sons.

"Um, so how are we turning back?" Dean said turning to Leo.

"Right," Leo said and looked up. "You can show yourself now."

A tiny light appeared above their heads and the group saw it land on Leo's outstretched hand. Once the glow stopped it showed a tiny fairy.

"Dude!" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"This is Mika. She's the one who uh... turned you two. Those demons had captured her and she had planned on turning them. She didn't notice you two," Leo explained.

Wyatt nodded and smiled at the tiny fairy. "Can you please turn us back?"

Mika bowed and nodded her tiny head. She indicated for Dean and Wyatt to get together.

The two girls stood back to back like they were before and the little fairy began flying around them until it was just like before. Unlike last time though she stopped of her own free will. She landed on Leo's shoulder.

Wyatt looked down, "I'm me again!!" He said proudly. Without another thought he ran upstairs into the bathroom to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sam turned to Dean, "So...welcome back bro."

Dean stretched out all the kinks. "Good to be back Sammy." He was grateful his manly voice had returned to him once more.

"Thank you," Chris said to Mika.

Mika smiled and zoomed off in a sparkle of fairy dust.

"Think happy thoughts Sammy," Dean grinned.

"And you call me gay," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

Chris snickered.

Dean punched them both in the arms. "All right enough. We have places to be, demons and spirits to kill. I say we shower, change, and hit the road."

"Oh, no you don't. You are all going to take a shower and have breakfast." Piper said turning back and making her way to the kitchen to finish breakfast. When demons attacked Piper learned it was a good idea to freeze the kitchen while she was cooking so nothing burned.

Chris sighed and turned to his father hoping he'd be able to convince his mother to let them leave.

Leo smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders, "Best do as your mother tells you." He walked upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Bye the way, your aunts are coming over for dinner today. They miss you and Wyatt." Piper called back. In other words: You better stick around and say hello to your relatives or you're grounded.

Chris' eyes widen and he shook his head. "No mom. No way am I letting my aunts near Sam and Dean."

"What's wrong with them?" Sam asked.

"One has premonitions and the other is suspicious of everything," Chris muttered frowning.

"Maybe Aunt Phoebe can help Sam," Wyatt suggested as he came downstairs in his own clothes, "After all she is more experienced in the empathy department."

Chris bit his lip. "I am a bit outta league here…" He sighed and turned to the two. "Do you two want to stay for dinner?"

Dean was about to say no but he caught the look Sam was giving him. It was the puppy dog eyes without the pout. Dean caved. "Yeah sure."

"Great, I'll let mom know." Wyatt said going to the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's find you guys a nice outfit for dinner," Chris said to the two Winchester's. "It's nothing fancy, but those clothes look a bit worn."

"You-"

"Dean, shut up and just go upstairs," Sam pushed his brother to move.

"Hey! Watch the jacket Sam, it's a classic!" Dean shrugged his brother's hands off him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah Dean, it's a classic."

They had their breakfast (Melinda was no where to be found. To which Piper replied Melinda had gone to her cousin's house because there was a magical problem. Of course Wyatt and Chris knew she just said that to get out of helping getting the house ready for guests.) And the rest of the day was spent helping around cleaning up the house. Dean and Leo got along and talked about classic cars most of the time while mowing the lawn outside. Sam helped clean around the house with Wyatt, and Chris helped his mother in the kitchen. For lunch they had some sandwiches. Dean ate three.

It wasn't long before the manor was filled with the delicious aroma of Piper's cooking and the rest of the Halliwell's arrived.

Of course just as Chris anticipated the girls immediately flocked to Sam and Dean. Sam smiled politely and heeded Chris' warning about letting his Aunt Phoebe shake his hand.

Dean loved every moment. He answered all their questions, gave them his sexy smirk and was having a ball. From what he could tell good looks ran in the Halliwell family.

"We're so killing him later," Wyatt told Chris as they watched the two from the stairs.

Chris chuckled. "Leave them be Wy. They haven't had this kind of family interaction in a long time. It's good for them."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but knew Chris was right. "So...you know, I think Aunt Phoebe was a little suspicious when you didn't let her shake Sam's hand."

Chris shrugged. "I have my reasons. Actually I need to go talk to her." He walked down stairs and hugged his aunt. "I need to talk to you about something. Got some time?" He asked her as they pulled back.

"Aw, I always have time for you sweetie!" Phoebe said reaching up to squeeze his cheeks. She couldn't help it! Chris's cheeks were pinch able!!

Behind him Chris heard Dean snort.

Wyatt sighed and was about to walk downstairs but was stopped by Mel. "Sooo, I'm a little confused. Dena was actually a guy? So does that mean he and Sam are...ya know? Like _that_?" Mel asked clearly puzzled.

"Like wh- no! No, no, no, no! Dean is... just very protective of Sam" Wyatt placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, "But Mel now isn't a good time for you to hit on him."

"Why not?" Mel frowned.

"He's coming into a new power and its emotion based. He hasn't quite got the hang of it yet," Wyatt answered her.

Mel shrugged her shoulder's, "Okay, whatever bro." She smiled, "You want me to keep our cousins away from them then?"

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks Mel."

With all the commotion Chris and Phoebe were able to sneak into the attic undetected. "Well, Chris honey what is it you want to talk to me about?" Phoebe asked. Her eyes were bright with excitement. She'd always loved secrets. "Is it about a girl? Did you meet someone?!" Oh, she hoped he did.

"Uh… sorta but she had to go," Chris said, making his face look sad and depressed. "I thought we had something too."

"Oh Chris," Phoebe said gently and hugged him. "You'll find the right girl one day." She stepped back and gave him an encouraging smile as if to say Hang in There.

'_It's not a girl.'_ He wanted to tell her the truth. He'd always been secretly close with his Aunt Phoebe, probably having to do with _Future Chris'_ past and how close they were. But now wasn't the time. "I'm having a bit of a problem. Sam's an empath and that might not be a good thing with his other powers coming and going," he explained.

"Sam? Wait. What do you mean? He's an empath?" Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded his head, "Yeah."

"So why would that be a bad thing? Oh, maybe you should get him that potion, you know, the same one I used to keep me from feeling my sister's emotions!"

"That might only work for a while thanks to his powers," Chris muttered.

"Why?" Phoebe frowned. Chris was hiding something.

"His powers are…unique Aunt Phoebe and…most if not all of them are emotion based so I can't really give him the potion." Chris hoped that didn't come off as suspicious, unfortunately his aunt's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Damn.

"Chris if you really want my help you're going to have to tell me everything so I can understand?" Phoebe said.

Chris bit his lip. "Okay. Only if you swear by your magic you won't tell mom or Aunt Paige. This is serious Aunt Phoebe."

"I swear!" Phoebe said. Chris gave her a look. Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Still as neurotic as ever...I promise Chris, your mom or Auntie Page aren't going to hear any of this from me."

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay this is the short story. Sam's got demon blood in him but he died so the powers weren't used anymore. But Dean made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back to life and he's got about 9 months left to live. The reason I didn't let Sam shake your hand was because I didn't want you to overpower his senses with yours when you saw his past because things tend to happen when he gets upset or angry."

Phoebe's face remained blank, "Oh. Wow."

"Is that all you can say?!" Chris asked.

Phoebe Paused. "So Sam is a half-demon?"

"Not exactly...as a baby a demon gave him some of his blood to drink and it mixed with Sam's giving him supernatural abilities."

"Chris I never heard of a human becoming a half-demon because he drank a demon's blood. Vampires? Yeah. But a normal demon? And just how do you expect me to help him?" Phoebe asked. This was becoming weird.

"Just... help him sort out his feelings. They're a mess. He hides them good and I can catch them most of the time but his serious ones…he's in pain and not even I can reach him. So I'm hoping you with the more powerful empathy could…give him a few lessons while we're still here." Chris gave her a cute pout.

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Well, I'll give it my best shot, okay honey? But it's just going to have to be me and Sam for a whole day, no interruptions. Will that be a problem?"

Chris frowned as he thought about it. The only problem would be Dean. But he'd find a way to keep him distracted. "No problem. When can you do it?"

"Well the day after tomorrow would be the best. I'll already have everything set up by then. Sound good?" she asked.

"Perfect." Chris said, "Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

"Anytime Chrissy." Phoebe smiled up at him. The two left the attic together and Chris went over to tell Sam the good news.

Phoebe watched them as she came down the stairs and had to blink when Sam turned and hugged Chris tightly in thanks. She smirked knowingly feeling giddy all of a sudden. That Chris was such a liar!

Excited, she rushed off to find Paige. She found her sister just walking out of the kitchen and pushed her back in. "This is going to sound weird, but answer me this one question. What do you think of Sam?"

Paige frowned at her older sister. "Sam? He's nice, a bit of a brain, cute smile, and he's so sweet. Why?"

Phoebe's smile widened and her eyes shined with a light Paige didn't know what to call except...trouble. "Well, I think our little nephew Chrissie may have a...thing for his charge!!"

Paige stared at her. "Chris is gay?" She peaked out of the kitchen and stared at how Chris and Sam smiled and laughed with each other. "Ooooh." She pulled herself back in and grinned at Phoebe. "This is good. This is really good. You think they might...?"

"How can they not?! Look at them!" Phoebe was practically bouncing. "What if they already are?!" She could practically see the attraction emanating from them.

"You think?" Paige asked. Both of them peeked out of the kitchen their eyes looked back to their nephew.

He was laughing at something Sam said and they watched as he placed a hand on Sam's arm. They looked so comfortable with each other. It was an awww moment.

They moved back into the kitchen and Paige turned to Phoebe with a grin but a serious look in her eyes. "Okay first, we don't say anything. I mean it Phoebe. Not a word about this and two, I approve. Chris and Sam look good together," Paige said.

"Maybe I can get a peek at Sam when I have a one on one with him in a few days. Then I'll know for sure!" Phoebe bit her lip to keep from squealing.

Paige gave her a look, "No. That's like an invasion of privacy!! We just gotta keep our eyes and ears open."

"Okay fine!" Phoebe said, not really meaning it. She couldn't wait till the day after tomorrow now.

"I mean it missy!" Paige said.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Piper said sneaking up on them.

"Ah! N-nothing," Paige said quickly. Too quickly, she knew it the moment Piper's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you think of Sam?!" Phoebe blurted.

"What about Sam? He's a nice boy, looks a bit sad and he's got such an adorable pouting face it reminds me of Wyatt. Why?" Piper's eyes narrowed further.

"Well... what do you think about Sam and Chris?" Paige said after glaring at Phoebe.

"They're good friends. Why?" Piper looked back and forth from her sisters. Phoebe was all smiles while Paige was wary.

Phoebe smiled big time. "Take a look and rethink that last sentence you said."

Piper scowled and looked over at the boys. Her scowl softened as she saw her baby boy laughing with his friend...who had his hand on Chris's knee. She pulled back. "Oh. Well... so long as Chris is happy then I'm happy."

"That's great!" Phoebe squealed.

The girls were so engrossed in the conversation no one noticed the figure leaning against the fireplace positively radiating negative vibes.

Dean glared at Sam and Chris, wanting nothing more than to pull Chris away and scream that Sam was his and if he ever touched him again he'd grab the colt and shoot his whitelighter ass and once more just for kicks.

The thing stopping him was...Chris wasn't touching Sam. Sam was touching Chris. Sam. Was. Touching. Him. On the knee of all places! God, he was just waiting for that hand to slide up the thigh. Yeah, that would completely make his day!

Ah, screw it! He was gonna pull Chris away from Sam. Dean started to make for the two but Piper's voice rang out.

"Dinner's ready guys!!"

"Oh, wow!" Sam's eyes lit up at the dinner table that greeted him. It was a scene from one of those cheesy movies, where the table is set all nice and pretty. The dishes were all fine china, the main course was set in the middle of the table, the side dishes were placed around the main dish, and the cups were a beautiful crystal goblets already filled with water.

Sam felt Chris elbow him gently. He looked up to see a smile of amusement on Chris's face, "C'mon Sam, you can sit next to me." Chris grabbed Sam's hand and led him to a chair.

They completely missed the wide smiles on the Charmed Ones's faces as their son/nephew "made his move".

As dinner progressed Dean forced himself to smile and answer as many questions as he could.

Was he single? Yes.

Did he work out a lot? Every night.

Did he wear contacts? No, his eyes were naturally beautiful.

Thankfully Piper made the girls hush up and eat their dinner, so that left Dean time to brood over the fact that Sam had chosen to sit next to Chris. It seemed Sam was choosing Chris over Dean a lot these days.

Dean watched from the corner of his eyes as Chris and Sam smiled and interacted between one another. Sure they did this a lot when they traveled but for some reason now it just seemed so obvious! Every touch, every laugh, and every stupid little smile they gave each other made Dean's insides clench and blood boil. _'Sam never did that with me...'_

Unbeknownst to Dean the Charmed Ones were watching the two boys as well. They all wished they had a camera with them. Sam and Chris were absolutely adorable together!

Piper liked Sam more and more as she saw how he was able to bring out the childish side of Chris. Her son never had many friends and those he had he never brought home or grew too attached to them. But seeing Chris with Sam, watching the two made her heart melt with motherly warmth. Her eyes met Phoebe's and rolled heavenwards when Phoebe gave her the I-told-you-so look.

Suddenly there was the sound of orbing. Everyone around the table tensed as two Elders appeared before them. Everyone but the Winchester's immediately recognized Wesley and Stanley.

Leo quickly stood up before Piper could say anything spiteful, "Wesley, Stanley what brings you here?"

Wesley smiled apologetically, "Forgive us for interrupting your family dinner but-" He was immediately cut off by Stanley.

"This is important, believe me we wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Stanley looked around as if he was expecting an attack any minute...Which being in the presence of a Halliwell wouldn't be that unlikely.

Wesley gave the other a stern glance, "Given the recent uproar in demon activity Leo," he turned back to the ex-whitelighter/elder, "Whitelighters simply can't keep track of all their charges any longer. Every day more and more witches are being killed. It's up to the point that we can only assign a Whitelighter only three charges at most."

Leo frowned; wouldn't this be something they should have been discussing with one of the girls? He was a simple mortal now. How could he help?

Wesley smiled as if reading his thoughts, "Mortal you may be Leo, but that can change if you accept what we have to offer."

Everyone, if possible, grew even stiller. An Elders offer wasn't exactly trustworthy in their family.

"What are you talking about Wesley?" Chris asked. Besides him he could feel Sam squirming as he unwillingly began channeling everyone's anxiety. Chris reached out grabbed Sam's hand from beneath the table and began sending calm thoughts. Sam visibly relaxed to Chris's relief. He had to keep touching Sam so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the emotions of his family.

Wesley turned towards the table, "It'll be Leo's decision entirely if he wants to accept or not. We will not force him or anything of the sort."

"What are you talking about?" Leo demanded. He hated when the Elders decided to talk cryptically.

"We're searching for those who have fallen from grace and offering them the chance to become a Whitelighter once more," Stanley got to the point. "_Only_ those who we see worthy of course."

Wesley turned back to Leo, "There are so many impure souls nowadays Leo. None are much fit to become a Whitelighter. Our only hope is to find those who have Fallen and persuade them to help us in this...war."

Piper stood up, "Leo you can't-"

"What do you mean war?" Leo demanded cutting off his wife.

"The uprising of so many demons as of late. Surely you have noticed," Stanley looked around seeing everyone nodding their heads slightly in agreement. "All we know is there is someone who is quickly rising in power and will soon lead them all. They have already begun to attack the Witch Community."

Leo bit his bottom lip, he was never one to turn away from a crisis...but he had a family he needed to take care of. He was a father and husband first and foremost.

Still...

"What's the offer?"

Wesley and Stanley smiled.

"You're Whitelighter privileges will be returned to you. Seeing as how you are the only one the Charmed Ones truly trust you will become their Whitelighter once more. You will have to report back to us and come when we call you. We understand you have a life of your own and will fully honor that." Wesley gave Leo a serious look, "Will you accept?"

"Wait...that's it?" Leo asked.

"We're desperate," Wesley smirked. Stanley looked displeased at Wesley.

"I...I um..." Leo looked over to his wife and to Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda.

Leo's three children could see the longing in their father's eyes. Even now Leo had a hard time adjusting without magic and being unable to help if a demon attacked. But it all came down to their mother.

Piper's eyes were unreadable as she stared from the Elders and back to her husband. Finally she closed her eyes with a sigh and sat back down onto her chair. She looked at Leo, "I really hope we don't regret this," she gave him a soft smile.

Leo instantly returned it and turned back to the Elders, "I accept."

"Great. Oh yes Leo. You'll still age but have all the abilities of a Whitelighter." Stanley made clear.

Leo wouldn't have it any other way and nodded in agreement. Wesley walked up to Leo and touched his forehead to Leo's and took his hand in his own. A bright golden glow surrounded them both. The two stood there for what seemed like a full minute before Wesley smiled and stepped back. "Welcome back Leo," he said.

"It's time we took our leave," Stanley said. "There are others we must find."

"He is right; forgive us again for interrupting your dinner. I'm sorry we could not get to know you two Winchesters. Perhaps at a later time." Wesley smiled kindly.

"Psh, whatever," Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at his rude brother.

"It's all right, Samuel." Wesley chuckled. He turned to Stanley. "Let's be off." In a swirl of lights the Elders orbed away.

Everyone remained in shocked silence. Leo looked at his empty dinner chair and with a look of determination he orbed from where he stood and orbed back into his chair. He grinned at his family. "I am back!"

Those words broke through the shock and all the Halliwell's burst out in cheers.

"Oh daddy!" Melinda leapt up from her chair and rushed to give her father a hug.

"Good to have you back Leo," Paige laughed.

"Yay!! We got our Whitelighter back!" Phoebe cheered.

Everyone suddenly got up and surrounded Leo with congratulations. They were all very happy for the reinstated Whitelighter.

"Congrats dad," Chris hugged his father who had stood up once more. If anyone deserved this it was his father. He moved out of the way to allow the rest of his family to congratulate him.

Chris grinned but it froze when his eyes spotted Sam. A very happy, creepy smiley looking Sam...

Chris looked from his family back to Sam, _'Shit, it's like he's taken a crap load of happy pills!' _he realized. He quickly rushed to Sam who was practically bouncing with joy on his chair.

"Sam..." Chris reached out for Sam as he neared him, at the same time he watched his mother leap into his father's arms and kiss him deeply and lovingly.

Chris felt his eyes widen as Sam jumped up from his chair and into Chris's arms. It took a second for Chris to realize Sam had channeled Piper who was probably feeling the strongest at the moment.

'_Aw, hell!'_ Chris thought.

And then Sam kissed him.

Chris was so shocked all thought left him and he fell backwards pulling Sam along with him.

There was a loud thud that attracted everyone's attention.

"Oh my god!!" Paige squealed as she watched the boys separate from their lip lock. Thankfully she was the only one.

"Are you two okay?!" Piper asked coming over.

"Yeah! Sure, just slipped and Sam tried to help me but I pulled him down with me!" Chris quickly lied. He shot Sam a look of pity, the boy was beet red and looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him up.

Paige chuckled and Chris gave her a warning look as he helped Sam up to his feet.

"Sorry about that Chris," Sam said, still flushed.

Chris hoped his own blush wasn't showing, "It happens Sam. Don't worry about it."

Dinner resumed without anymore interruptions and everyone was so happy no one noticed Dean whose eyes had turned somber. What he really wanted to do, and probably couldn't with a house full of magical people, was get the hell out of there, go to a bar, get drunk off his ass and maybe if he was pissed enough make out with some slut.

When dinner was done he excused himself and went to get his jacket.

"Dean, wait up," Sam called out. "Where you going?"

"I need to get out of here. Its too... happy for my tastes."

"Let me grab my jacket and I'll go with you," Sam said.

"No Sam, you stay here. I'll be back later." And with that Dean left.

Sam frowned. "Dean."

"Something wrong Sam?" Chris walked over to him.

"Its Dean... he's acting funny." Sam gave Chris a helpless look.

Chris nodded once and began talking to his older brother mentally.

'_Wyatt, can you do me a favor?'_

'_Anything Chris.'_

'_... go after Dean and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'_

'_What? Why me? That ass can take-'_

'_Wyyyyyy, please. I'll make it up to you.'_

'_...Heh. Anything I want?'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Aaaaaand I'm off!'_

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sam. It's not like it's the first time he's pulled stuff like this." Chris said placing a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Sam said, "It's just- I guess I've gotten a little _too_ overprotective with Dean thanks to the deal. I should just lay off."

Chris cleared his throat deciding to change the subject, "We'll leave here in a few days, after my Aunt Phoebe works with you. Is that okay?"

Sam nodded. "It's fine Chris. The more help the better right?"

Chris sighed and smiled. "Right."

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Wyatt frowned as he entered the bar. It was easy to spot Dean. He was the only one who was chugging the shots down faster than the barkeep could fill.

"You should try Sin. Those will make your head spin," Wyatt said, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Bite me Wynn," Dean burped.

"You're not my type," Wyatt shot back.

"I hate blondes," Dean said, shooting back another shot.

"Whatever, Dena." Wyatt ordered his own drink. "So, the family thing too suffocating for you? Not that I care, I'm just here to make sure you don't land your ass in jail or shit like that."

Dean glared at him. "Yeah it's too much. I'm not use to all that crap. It was something outta a movie or something." He downed the next two shots together.

"Or something," Wyatt said with a shrug of his shoulder's and drank from his beer bottle. "So what's really bothering you?"

"Your pansy ass brother that's who," Dean snarled. He grabbed a beer and chugged it. "Who the hell does that asshole think he is coming in and taking care of my little brother?"

"He's only doing the job you haven't been doing since you brought Sam back," Wyatt said calmly. He wasn't going to let what Dean said about Chris get to him... yet. "And if not you, who's going to take care of him when you're gone?" Wyatt said. He didn't know why he said it. It was like taking a jab at a fallen man. But...from what Sam had told him Dean wasn't interested in finding a way to break the contract.

Dean scoffed. "You don't know anything blondie. You don't know what its like to hold your brother in your arms and watch him die!"

Wyatt took a drink and ordered another one, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know. But I've come close to knowing. So close I still get nightmares. And if Chris did die, I'd probably make the same deal you did."

Dean downed another shot even though his head was already swimming. "You can't. You're a fucking pure person. You're… important. You have to stay alive." He gestured to himself. "Me? I'm a nobody. No one important, just a regular old Joe."

Wyatt shook his head and finished his beer asking for another one, "Nope! It doesn't matter because no one will stop me, cuz to me Chris is...Chris...I'm nothing without him." He took a drink, "I'm his brother first and foremost and I won't let him go down like that. Just like you and Sam."

Dean stared off into space. "Whe... When Sam died...part of me was gone as well. He was the last gift my mom gave to me, the one my dad told me to protect... he doesn't understand that I can't let him go..." He took another swig of his beer. "And I've tried plenty of time to think of how to get out of this deal but there's nothing I can do. I'm going to die in 9 months and Sam will live. It's a price I'm willing to pay."

"That's not the way to think." Wyatt took another drink feeling the affects of the alcohol getting to him. "You think Sam's not gonna feel the same? If anything he's gonna feel so much worse than you. He's trying his best to save you Dean and you're not doing a very good job of thanking him. W-when you leave...you're going to leave him dead. I'm not saying you shouldn't have made that deal. I'm saying keep looking. Don't stop not even till the last second. And just be with him. Love him. Don't be scared."

Dean just drank some more, keeping Wyatt's words in his head. He knew he should keep looking but sometimes it was just so hard, knowing that each day that went bye brought him closer and closer to hell.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

"Sam, if you're that worried then we'll go look for them," Chris told his pacing friend.

"Maybe we should. Knowing them they've knocked each other out," said Sam. Dean could be so irresponsible sometimes. _'But that's what makes him Dean'_, a voice said in the back of his mind.

Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Chris who was tracking down Wyatt with their link. They wound up at a bar and immediately spotted the two in the back booth, tons of empty glasses and bottles around them.

"Jesus, Wyatt I said watch after him not drink yourself to a stupor!" Chris exploded.

"Chrissy!!" Wyatt slurred, "Dean, Chrissy's 'ere!"

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked laying a hand on Dean's shoulder. He'd never seen Dean drink so damn much in just one night except when their dad died. What had made him so upset?

Dean giggled. Sam's eyebrows shot up. Did his brother really just giggle?

"Sammy! Sit down and have one on me!" He pushed a shot to Sam.

"No thanks Dean. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Dean shrugged his hands off. "Not ready to go. The nig' is yoong and the laddies are wofing!"

"Dean, you're drunk and not making sense. I'm getting you out of here." Sam forcefully pulled Dean up and led him out of the club into the empty, dark, parking lot.

Sam reached the Impala and leaned Dean against the car. He began searching his brother for the keys. He frowned, "Dean where are your keys?"

Dean shrugged, raising his hands up. "Somewhere on me?"

Sam rolled his eyes and reached behind his brother to search his back pockets. He stiffened as Dean laid his head on his shoulder. "Dean?"

Dean didn't answer him, just pressed a kiss to his throat. "Yeah Sammy?"

Sam froze.

Another kiss.

Sam's heart pounded in his chest His brain stopped working and all that came out of his mouth was a shaky, "Dean, w-where are the keys?"

He felt Dean smirk against his skin, felt a warm, wet tongue circle his pulse. "In me pocket."

Sam couldn't hold in a groan as his brother sucked on his neck, or when he started to grind himself against him.

"D... Dean... we... we need to go," he tried to get out but his brother's lips were a bit distracting. He placed his hands on Dean's hips to still him. "Where are the keys?"

"...Front...pocket." Dean nipped and sucked on his neck.

"D-Dean..." Sam whimpered.

And suddenly it was the other way around. Sam's back was pressed against the Impala and Dean was holding him, kissing him fully on the lips. Dean pushed one leg in between Sam's and began rubbing against him clearly showing him how much he wanted the younger.

Every conscious thought flew from Sam's mind and was replaced with raw lust. He moaned and Dean took his chance and slipped his tongue inside Sam's mouth, tasting him for the first time. Dean made a low sound in his throat, his hands already under Sam's shirt.

Sam made a sound of pleasure and the kiss turned fierce. Sam turned them, ravishing his brother's mouth and riding himself on Dean's leg. The friction making them both groan.

"Oh god, Sammie..."

'_Sammie? Sam. Him!'_ Sam's mind cried out.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled horrified and ripped himself from his lust filled haze. He pushed away from Dean and eyes widened in shock at what he had just done.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh fuck!" Sam groaned feeling sick to his stomach. This wasn't right. Dean was drunk. Dean was drunk and he...he...Dean was going to hate him. Oh damn. Damn. Damn! Dean was fucking drunk!

A group walked out of the bar, laughing, joking, not as drunk and Sam felt them. Their emotions. Happy, bouncy, funny!

Sam fought from laughing like a loon and turned to Dean feeling all the lust, need, passion, yearning Dean was feeling at the moment.

"Shit!" Sam hissed feeling his own emotions being pushed aside and fighting it. Dean was his brother!

And Dean was wrapping his hands around him and rubbing himself against him. "Is this really bad Sammy?" Dean purred in his ear.

Sam groaned as he felt more lust. "Dean no... we can't..." He shoved his brother's hand off of him and took a few steps back. "Dean, give me the keys now."

"You wan 'em come an' geddum!" Dean slurred and walked closer.

"Dean, I mean it!" Sam nearly gasped at the sexual energy coming from his brother and flowing into him. He took another step back. He didn't watch behind him and slipped on a discarded beer bottle, crying out as he fell onto his back.

Dean was suddenly on him, straddling him. Dean's lips crashed onto his, his tongue hot and seeking and Sam had no choice but to let him in. He tried to fight it but the sexual energy coming from his brother was overwhelming his senses.

Sam's control left him and he pressed his tongue against Dean's, groaning as he felt twice the pleasure as the two organs slid sensually against one another. He could still taste the liquor on Dean's tongue, but it was so like Dean and he only enjoyed the taste more.

Sam slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, running his long fingers over his brother's muscles, loving every curve and every bump. His fingers brushed against one of Dean's nipples and Sam felt the pleasure Dean felt from that rush into him.

Dean pushed away Sam's hands and began trailing kisses from Sam's lips, to his neck and, lifting Sam's shirt, Dean started to place kisses around his younger brother's bare chest and lower attacking his torso with hot wet kisses, his hands working on Sam's pants.

"Unh...Dean," Sam panted and arched his back as his body screamed for more heat. More delicious Dean contact. Sam lifted his slim hips as Dean tugged down on his pants and boxers, springing his erection free. Sam cried out as he felt wet heat surround his member. Groaning he thrust himself into his brother's talented mouth.

Dean moaned. Sam tasted just as he thought. Pure man with hints of spice and a earthy scent mixed together. Spurred on by the sounds coming from his brother's throat Dean bobbed his head up and down, using his hand as he brought Sam closer and closer to the edge.

It only got better when Sam's breathy moans began panting his name, and suddenly with a jerk Sam came crying out and Dean swallowed his brother's cum. He licked him clean, making sure not to miss a drop. He placed a last kiss on Sam's weeping member before crawling up him and claiming Sam's lips for another round of tonsil hockey.

Sam let his hand slide down to his brother's clothed erection, and began squeezing and rubbing Dean's hardened member through the denim. Hearing Dean's growl of frustration

Sam smirked and undid Dean's jeans (yes with only one hand!! go Sam!) and slid it through the elastic of Dean's briefs, where he took Dean's throbbing member and began sliding his hands up and down the shaft.

Dean groaned in Sam's mouth and rocked his hips into his brother's hand, asking for more. He was rolled onto his back without the kiss breaking.

Sam tortured him a few minutes longer before he moved down Dean's body until he was at level with the throbbing cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking the thick member into his mouth. He moaned the sound sending vibrations up and down Dean's shaft.

Dean groaned, his hands holding Sam's head as he thrusted himself into his brother's mouth. He used his leg to rub against Sam's once again hard member in time to his bobbing head.

Sam moaned again, pumping his brother in his hand and sucking him hard. He smirked hearing Dean's breathing picking up and worked faster to bring him over the edge.

With a shout and grunt Dean's hot cum spilled down his throat.

Dean groaned feeling Sam's throat as it worked to swallow it all. It was the best feeling in the world and nothing would ever compare.

"Damn Sammy, didn't know you could use your tongue like that," Dean grinned.

Sam smirked, eyes dark with lust. "There's a lot you don't know about me Dean."

"Maybe I should get to know them..."

"And maybe you two are going to be sleepy," Chris' voice said a few feet away from them.

Before either Winchester could turn, darkness claimed them both.

Chris groaned softly. He had felt the sexual energy and the lust, especially the lust. He tried to get out here to see what the hell had happened to Sam but Wyatt had been trying to get frisky with him. He'd had to fight him off for a few minutes before hitting him with the sleeping spell. Now he had all three sleeping men to deal with.

"Just great..." He muttered. They didn't pay him enough for this...

**SCSCSCSCSC**

When Dean woke up it was with a raging headache. He groaned and rolled onto his back opening his eyes slowly. He winced when the door slammed open.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Wyatt boomed and laughed as Dean cursed and threw the pillow over his head.

"Go the fuck away blondie," Dean growled. He felt his stomach heave and cursed.

"So you don't want this handy hangover potion my aunt made?" Came Wyatt's teasing tone.

Dean lifted the pillow slightly, grabbed the vile, swallowed it in one go and sighed as his headache started to clean. But with the clearing came the memories from last night. His eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"If you're going to look for Sam he's not here. He and Chris went to take a walk," Wyatt supplied. He had sorta weaseled Chris into telling him what happened when he stumbled in on Chris lifting Dean's pants up.

"Shit..." Dean sat up and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe... he kissed his baby brother... He kissed Sam. He fucking sucked him off! "Oh god... what the hell did I do?"

"Had one hell of a good time from what I heard," Wyatt said. He sat in the chair facing Dean. "You know when I said show you love your brother? I didn't mean it quite like that," he teased.

Dean was a little surprised at Wyatt's cool attitude. Most people would have heaved him to a church and recited Hail Mary's and incest is blasphemy and whatnot!

Wyatt chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. I should be dragging you to a church reciting Hail Mary's and incest is blasphemy and all that mumbo jumbo right?"

Dean nodded slowly.

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm an easy going guy Dean. I have friends who have or are with their siblings but I don't judge them. I accept them."

Dean shook his head, "Listen man, I love my brother, but last night I-I wasn't thinking right, okay? I'm not in love with Sam."

"You sure about that?" Wyatt asked.

Dean scowled and opened his mouth to retort but stopped. Was he in love with his brother? Sure, he wanted to keep him protected and it had hurt when Sam had left. Hell it hurt even more when he found out about Jessica but then again he had felt a little better when she was gone but... when he lost Sam... he was lost.

"I don't know." The words tumbled out of his mouth. "Maybe. I mean what- How do you know? You know?"

"Because you can't stop thinking about them... you can't picture your life being the same without them. You've protected him his whole life and then the feelings change. They're small at first but then they grow and grow until finally something like last night happens," Wyatt explained in a knowing voice. He stopped when he saw Dean giving him a funny look.

Wyatt stood up abruptly, "Well, mom made breakfast so get showered, dressed, and downstairs. See you." He left closing the door after him. "Idiot," he cursed at himself. He hadn't meant for his own feelings towards Chris to slip out but he knew exactly what Dean was going through. He hoped Chris was having luck with Sam.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

"Sam... Sam...Sam! Would you just stop?!" Chris ran to catch up with the other brunette and grabbed his arm. "It's okay."

Sam rounded on Chris, "How can it be okay?!" he shouted. "I-I-Oh god!!" Sam shook off Chris as the images came rushing back to him.

Chris grabbed him and spun him around. "I know what you're going through Sam. I went through the same thing."

"What?!" Shocked coursed through Sam. "You and Wyatt?" His eyes widened remembering the day Chris had bitched about Wyatt's fiancé. "You and Wyatt..." He said in realization.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Me and Wyatt... no one knows... they can't cause they expect him to marry some girl and produce an heir." He snorted.

"Oh, jeez. B-but Dean was drunk, Chris! Drunk! And I--I couldn't stop it. Isn't there some way to get rid of this empathy? He's probably disgusted with me now," Sam looked like a kicked puppy.

"Sam, first off we're not getting rid of your powers. Secondly, Dean's... fine. He's not disgusted at you anymore than he is with himself. And thirdly... you could have stopped it if you wanted to."

Sam looked at Chris, "Are you saying I wanted to kiss Dean?!"

Yeah, Chris knew Sam was always so smart.

"For a smart guy Sam you really can miss the smallest things," Chris raised a brow. "I won't lie to you. I have felt your feelings for your brother slowly change over the last month or so."

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "No. I don't love Dean, Chris. Not the way you love Wyatt! Dean's my brother. He's all I've got!"

"Sam, think about it. You acted just as possessive as I did when we were at that burger joint when they were girls. Think about how you acted when he'd be attacked." Chris really hoped Sam wouldn't try to shut Dean out.

"But I'm not! Am I...?" Sam thought about his feelings for Dean. They were...no. All he could feel was confusion. Everything was muddled up! "I-I just want to forget it ever happened," Sam groaned.

"Do you really? Because I can make that happen Sam," Chris said it with a straight face. He really hoped Sam would say no

Sam was conflicted. On the one side he wanted to forget everything that happened. But on the other side... he could still remember the way Dean kissed him.. how his hands had touched him...

"No, this way it'll never happen again," he said after a few minutes. It would be better that he remembered.

Chris shook his head. "I tried that Sam. I was the drunk one and I kissed Wy but the feelings were mutual. Look, I wont' bring this up but you're going to have to make up a good lie when you go to work with my aunt."

"Lie? What do you mean? For what?" Sam asked.

Chris tossed his hands up. "She's an empath Sam! You can't hide anything from her! I'm just lucky I had the training to block her out."

"Oh, right," Sam said. He nodded his head, "Okay, I'll...think of something."

"If she asks just tell her the truth. You're worried about your brother and how much time you have to save him," Chris said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "If you need to talk about it I'm here for you."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Chris." He looked his friend over. "You look like you needed to get that off your chest."

Chris chuckled, "You have no idea."

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Paige skipped happily towards her husband who was eating at the breakfast table. Lord, she couldn't help herself even if she tried, what she had seen yesterday filled her with so much happiness. Chris had found someone!!

"Why are you in such a good mood," Henry laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her down on his lap. He kissed her good morning.

"Hmmm? Nothing..." She snuggled against him.

He arched one eyebrow, "And that usually means something big." He smiled, "C'mon tell me."

Paige grinned and leaned back to face him. "We think Chris likes his charge."

"Chris is gay?"

Paige smacked his arm. "Something wrong with that?"

"No! I'm just surprised but as long as he's happy. What's the guy's name again?" Henry asked.

"His name is Sam Winchester, he's Chris' age and they look so cute together!" Paige gushed.

Henry chuckled, "Well, I did see them awfully chummy. Chris was really alive last night." He gave her a serious look, "But, instead of jumping to conclusions maybe we should consider 

asking our resident cupid." He stood up from the breakfast table, "I have to go now, hon. I'll see you after work." He kissed her and grabbed his coat and was out of the house.

'_Winchester...Why does the name sound familiar?'_ He thought as he got into his car. There was something about that name that made his instincts go on high alert and Henry always went with his instincts.

Paige ran to the phone as soon as her husband pulled out of the driveway and dialed Phoebe's home number.

"Hello?" Came a masculine voice on the other line.

She grinned. "Hi Coop!"

"I know that tone. Who do you and your sister, who I'm sure will be walking in with a big grin on her face, think is in love now?" her brother-in-law's voice sounded slightly irritated.

"Aww, Coop, is that a way to greet your sister-in-law," Paige pouted even though he couldn't see it. "Anyway it's Sam and Chris!!"

Coop bit his lip to hold in his laugh. She was joking right? "Are you serious Paige?"

"Yes! You didn't see it but they were so connected last night and…oh!"

Coop held the phone away from his ear as she squealed. "Paige, calm down."

"But Coop, Phoebe, Piper and I saw them!"

Phoebe chose at that moment to walk in the kitchen. "Coop!! I have got ne-who are you talking to?!"

"Your sister, Paige. Now what's this about Sam and Chris?" He asked.

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Oh, hold on!" she squealed and rushed off. She came back a moment later holding the other cordless phone. "What have you told him so far Paige?"

"Just that Chris might like Sam and they were so adorable together!" her sister giggled.

"Oh! Well Sam seemed nervous about something before I left. Maybe Chris asked him out!" Phoebe said really fast.

"You think?"

"Maybe. I saw Chris giving him looks all night long."

"Well Sam kept glancing at him through dinner."

"Oh I hope he asked him out, they're too adorable."

"Ladies, you need to calm down," Coop stepped into the conversation.

"Wha-why?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, why?" Paige said.

Coop sighed, "You're all jumping to conclusions. What if they're just really good friends?"

"Coop! Sam put his hands on Chris' knee and during dinner Chris wiped off a crumb from the corner of Sam's lip!" Paige said.

"Oh my god, he did?!" Phoebe squealed.

"Yes!!" Paige laughed with excitement.

"Oh man I can't believe I missed that!!" Phoebe groaned.

Coop rolled his eyes. "Ladies, focus. I really think you're jumping to conclusions again."

"You weren't there to see so you can't judge us," Phoebe told her husband, placing a hand on her hip.

"All I'm saying is don't start playing matchmaker. That's my job. If Chris likes Sam and Sam likes him back then let them go about it at their own pace, without Chris' aunts and mother watching." He gave Phoebe a look.

"That's no fun," Paige whined.

"Tough. Just leave them be," Coop told them.

"Fine," they said together.

Coop nodded though not entirely convinced. "I gotta get to work." He hung up the phone and kissed Phoebe, "Try to stay out of trouble." He smiled and walked out.

"Wanna hear something even juicier?" Paige giggled.

"What?" Phoebe said pressing the phone against her ear.

"I saw Sam and Chris kissing!!" Paige giggled.

"No. I miss everything!!" Phoebe said sadly but could not hide the smile at the news.

"Oh, we should call Piper!" Paige said.

"No! Let's tell her face to face!" Phoebe said. "Come pick me up and we'll go to her! Then you can show me and then I'll show Piper!"

"Okay!"

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Throughout the rest of the day, Sam and Chris didn't come back to the manor. Chris was a little frustrated with Sam's reluctance to go back and face Dean but at the same time could understand his fear. To get his mind off of Dean he orbed Sam to some forest and began going through the different attack spells he had taught Sam. It was hard at first since Sam's mind kept wandering and simple spells were hard for him to do now.

Chris realized Sam was rejecting his powers thanks to the ordeal with Dean and scolded him for being an idiot. Eventually, Sam's mood began to lighten and he began to get the hang of his powers once more.

Chris also managed to give Sam enough training so he could block out Phoebe enough so she would not get suspicious.

The subject on Dean came back but to make Sam feel better Chris told him everything about his and Wyatt's relationship. From how he first started getting feelings towards his brother (of course he left parts out) to how they ended up together to how he was feeling now with the whole arranged marriage.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Meanwhile back at the Manor

Dean was irritated that Sam was choosing to ignore him and had to rely on Wyatt and Chris' link to know if his brother was okay. So far he had picked up his cell intending to call Sam but lost his nerve every time.

He was also thinking about what Wyatt had told him. Did he love Sam as in more than just a brother? And it was so messed up because Dean was leaning towards yes, because when he remembered how Sam had touched him, kissed him, sucked him off, he couldn't help but be incredibly aroused because it was Sammy who was looking at him with those lust filled eyes. It was Sam's hand that touched him. It was Sam's lips that surrounded him. It was just Sam.

Dean didn't step out of the room once throughout the day, too wrapped up in his troubled thoughts.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

The following day, Chris orbed himself and Sam to his Aunt's house. By the time they had returned to the manor it had been late and the boys were too exhausted to do anything anymore so they crashed on Chris' large bed and slept.

"You sure you're up for this man?" Chris asked for the tenth time as they walked up the steps to the house, stopping in front of the door.

"Yeah Chris. I can handle it thanks," Sam sighed.

"If you're uncomfortable or she asks questions..."

"I'll call you, I got it."

Chris sighed, "Man, do I sound like a mother or what?" he grinned.

Sam shook his head, "No, you sound like a good friend."

The two boys shared a fond look before the door flew open making them jump. Phoebe's eyes were dancing with mischief. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything boys?"

"Geez Aunt Phoebe, I didn't even ring the doorbell!" Chris willed his heart to calm down.

Phoebe winced, "O-oh, well, I s-sensed you! Yeah, I sensed you here! So not interrupting anything?"

The two boys shared a look, "Um, no, Aunt Phoebe's. Anyways," Chris turned to Sam, "I'll come back for you when you're done okay. And remember-"

"Chris!" Sam said in exasperation.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." He turned to Phoebe, "I want him back in perfect condition, kay."

Phoebe crossed her heart. "He's safe here Chris. I won't let anything happen to him and I won't do anything he's not comfortable with." She hid a grin.

Chris gave her a hard look before nodding and orbing away.

Sam glanced at her nervously. He knew that look. Dean always got it when they were about to start one of their prank wars. Thinking of his brother brought up the images of the parking lot.

Phoebe gasped feeling the lust from his memories. "Whoa... get inside. We have so much work to do for you to get that under control." _'I bet he was thinking of Chris!! Piper told me Chris and Sam didn't come home till late!'_

She led him inside and had him sit on the couch. "Now Sam, some of my questions might sound personal but I assure as a professional columnist that I know my limits. I just need to get a better feel of your aura that's all."

"Okay," Sam said, relaxing. He and Chris had worked all day yesterday training him to hide the big details from Phoebe. Chris told him it wasn't perfect but just enough.

He saw Phoebe pout and knew it had worked.

They got to work almost immediately. Phoebe first showed him how to meditate. She taught him how to block everyone out around him and control his breathing.

Phoebe was pleased by Sam's ability to absorb so much. He took what she taught him and quickly learned to control it. He was a very focused and by the time Phoebe and he were finished Sam knew how to meditate, control his emotions, block out unwanted guests, and hone in on one person's emotions at a time.

The only problem Sam had at the moment was when he lost his focus. That usually happened when he got too emotional or was taken by surprise.

Phoebe had tried to go into his mind and get a sneak peak of what happened between Sam and Chris yesterday but she was surprised how tightly locked up Sam's mind was. It reminded her greatly of Wyatt's. His shields were impenetrable. Phoebe was sure with practice soon Sam's mind would be too.

"Thank you very much Phoebe." Sam said.

"Helping other's is what I do Sam. Especially if you're a friend of my nephew! Speaking of Chris, what do you think of him?" Phoebe said taking the direct approach.

Sam's brow's furrowed, "Huh?"

Phoebe let out a nervous laugh, knowing she jumped the gun too soon. "What I meant was how are you getting along with Chris. You know. He's not being too hard on you?"

Sam relaxed, "Oh, no. Chris is...he's really great. Patient. A good friend."

"Well he can be slightly neurotic at times and very pushy when its something he knows needs to get done but other than that he's really a good kid," Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, I got that feeling the first time we met," Sam smiled. "He was easy to talk to and get along with."

"That's my Chrissy for you," Phoebe laughed loving how fond Sam sounded talking about her nephew. "Just keep up with the exercises and you should be just fine Sam. No more worries okay?

"Yeah," Sam said. "Chris!" he called out.

A swirl of orbs flew down from the ceiling and took the form of a young man. "You done?" Chris asked. He went over and circled around Sam. "Yup, every thing's there. No harm done." He joked.

Sam and Phoebe laughed, Phoebe trying hard not to squeal.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

"Yo, Henry!" Tom one of Henry's friends on the force called out to him.

Henry turned around. "Yeah, Tom, what's up?"

"I got those papers you wanted from yesterday. You know the Winchester's." Tom handed Henry a large folder. "Hope you don't mind, I couldn't resist and looked through that. Freaky murder seems to follow these boys. These guys are huge did you know that? I mean one even managed to fake his own death. A couple of Houdini's!"

Henry nodded, "Thanks Tom" and turned to go back to his office. He sat down in his chair hoping against hope the Winchester brothers weren't the same one's he met at dinner. He cursed when he opened the folder and their faces stared back at him.

"Great" he muttered. "Just great."

He read the files and couldn't help the growing dread in the pit of his stomach. Once he was finished he sat back and rubbed his eyes.

Their record was... interesting. Tom was right, death followed those boys everywhere.

He needed to talk to Paige and warn her and the sisters about them.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Wyatt sighed as he read Mikaela's latest e-mail. She wanted to know if he wanted to go out tonight. He wanted to say no, but he knew he couldn't.

"I hate my life."

"Join the club Wynn," Dean said as he walked in, tossing Wyatt a soda.

"Thanks," he muttered, setting it down on the desk. "Feeling better?"

"I haven't seen my brother since that night. I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Dean said taking a sip of his soda. "I...I heard he was with Chris the entire day yesterday. Know what they were up to?" Oh hell he hoped he was being discreet.

Wyatt smirked. "Training. He's helping Sam to better control his emotions and he needed to be alone to do it."

"Sure. Sure. What about today?" Dean said with a roll of his eyes. The jealousy spiked through him. He couldn't help it. Ever since that...night, he couldn't stop thinking of Sam. The way Sam felt under him, responded to him, kissed him. It made Dean's pants tighten at just the thought.

He wanted it to happen again.

He wanted to...touch Sam. Mostly, he wanted Chris to stay the hell away from HIS brother.

Wyatt could feel the jealousy in Dean rise slightly. Good. If he could get Dean to start realizing just what he was going to miss when he left, the better. He may not be as strong as his Aunt Phoebe is when it came to premonitions but he could sense linked souls.

Dean and Sam were soul mates and he was going to try his damnedest to keep them together.

"Sam's with my aunt working on his empathy since she's one as well. Chris is with our dad at the moment up in the clouds," Wyatt gave him a break.

Wyatt smirked when he saw Dean visibly relax.

"Oh, that's good for Sam then." Dean said taking a seat. "Talking to your girl again?"

Wyatt sighed, "Yeah. I'm meeting her tonight." He had blown her off one to many times. If he didn't take her out tonight he'd probably be summoned by the Elder's again.

"Dude, do you even like her?" Dean wondered.

"She's okay. Smart, funny, dedicated to helping people and definitely not a material girl but... she, like me, is being forced into this. I mean she's fun to hang out with but... I don't... like her," Wyatt confessed. "Not like that any ways."

"So you're the king of magic, why are you letting them boss you around? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Dean really wondered.

"There are just a couple things they won't approve of. And some things I just don't want them to know at the moment." Wyatt typed a few more things then shut the comp off.

"Besides, it's complicated."

"Hey, we're home!" Chris' voice came from downstairs. Wyatt and Dean stiffened.

Wyatt sighed, "We're upstairs!" he shouted.

Chris and Sam came upstairs a second later.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam was the first to look away. Dean hid the hurt through a mask of indifference.

Wyatt looked at Chris, "We need to talk." He told his brother. Lord, he did not want to tell Chris he was going on a date with Mikaela but he had to.

Without a word Dean left the room, grabbing Sam by the scruff of his shirt collar and dragging the boy with him.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

Wyatt closed the door and turned the white crystal on his nightstand. The silence shield appeared around his room.

"I have something to tell you and I know its going to upset you. I have a date with Mikaela tonight." Wyatt waited for Chris to blow up at him.

"Oh. Okay then." Chris said.

Wyatt stared. "Okay? Chris are you feeling okay?"

Chris sighed and crossed his arms, "What do you want me to say? No? Because I know that's not going to stop you."

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Chris shrugged, "But hey, at least you're telling me right? And don't get me wrong, I'm pretty pissed. That bitch can just drop dead for all I care, but that's not going to stop the Elder's from setting you up with another whore, right?"

Wyatt just stared not knowing what to say anymore.

"I told Sam about us and we...talked." Chris admitted abruptly changing the subject.

Wyatt's eyes bugged out. "You told Sam?! How'd he take it?"

"He actually took it pretty well considering..."

"Considering that he's in love with Dean and Dean's in love with him?" Wyatt finished for him.

Chris nodded. "How messed up is this?"

"Messed but they'll figure it out. Or they have but they'll be stupid and not do anything about it." Wyatt walked over to Chris and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry baby but I have to keep appearances up." He went back to the Mikaela subject.

Chris laid his head on Wyatt's chest. "I know but I just... hate this."

"I know, me too," Wyatt said, pressing a kiss to his head.

Chris smirked, "C'mere, Wy. It's been too long since I've had you in me." Chris gave Wyatt a sexy look as he led his lover towards the bed.

**SCSCSCSCSC**

Dean felt like cursing. Sam was all the way at the other side of the attic pretending he didn't exist. That he was invisible. It hurt.

Well fuck it! He didn't do the whole feeling things too well and he wanted his brother back. He marched over and spun his brother around gripping his arms tightly.

"Look Sam, just forget it ever happened but don't you dare start ignoring me again. Four years was four too many!"

Sam was a bit taken aback by the furious in Dean's voice and winced as he felt Dean's hurt and anger smack into him. He pushed Dean's hands off since the contact was only amplifying Dean's emotions and stepped back. "Yeah, okay. Consider it forgotten." Sam mustered his courage and looked into his brother's eyes without flinching.

"Good now lets get the hell outta here for a while," Dean growled. He grabbed his jacket and scowled. "I want my car."

Sam had to laugh. Only his brother would pout about a car. "We'll leave soon and then you won't be pouting anymore."

"I'm not pouting."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Yup."

"Dream on."

"Pouter."

"Whatever."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Dark CKS**: YAY! We finally got that one done and its long! Just for you peeps! And because we've had some internet problems chapters might be slow BUT not short! Might not be as long as this one but trust us, they're juicy! Oh! And to those of you who flame us………. THANK YOU! Without your negative words I wouldn't have the power to create more passion and twists for out lil fic here! So Nyah! Stay tuned for more delicious yaoi and a BIG surprise next time on SuperCharmed!

**Sokasato: **Sorry for the wait. It seemed my back wasn't as healed as I had thought. Thanks to our faithful readers who are out there and review. They really motivate us to write better. And I agree with my partner on the whole flaming issue.


End file.
